I Will Never Come Back to Your Side
by WarriorAngelReads
Summary: Annabeth left Percy just for someone she now loves. That leaves Percy heartbroken, and sets off to New Rome, hoping to find a key to ease his pain: Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano. They work something out, and leave for somewhere where no one can penetrate...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! If you are here from my previous stories, than HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU FIND ME AGAIN?! Anyways, if you are new here, welcome to my stories!**

 **Percy: So, are you giving me more sorrow?**

 **Me: No. I feel really nice today.**

 **Percy: For once!**

 **Annabeth: For once?!**

 **Me: *starts to cry***

 **Jason: Why did you make an innocent young child cry?**

 **Percy: …..**

 **Me: Percy, go do the disclaimer. DO IT NOW!**

 **Percy: Well, Warrior seems to get really emotional. Oh well. Warrior doesn't own the Me Series or the Heros of Olympus. I am glad.**

 **Me: *cries harder, sobs, floods world***

 **Everyone else: *gives death glare***

 **Leo: You really *almost drowns* had to hurt Warrior *almost drowns again***

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Percy POV**

I had been away for three months, trying to prove my worth for Annabeth. I had go to the Underworld to steal three rubies, three silver pomegranates, and one gold blossom. Demeter tried to kill me, and held me hostage for 3 months and three weeks. Then, once I got out, I spent one week slowly stealing the items, one on everyday. I gave all the items to Athena, and she said she is amazed at my work. She also said that anyone who wanted to marry any of her daughters had to do this, and none of them succeeded. Athena gave me her blessing to marry Annabeth, so I bought a ring, custom made just for us, and headed to Camp Half-Blood, just as the sun told me it was around 6 am.

There, I was greeted by my new half brother, whose name is Aenon, which means water boy. He is still young, just at the mere age of 7.

"Hey Aenon, who has camp been while I was gone?" I asked.

"Lots of things have changed big brother. There is a new 'perfect couple' that everyone is talking about. The Aphrodite cabin heard about your plan to marry Annabeth, and have been talking about it for days." Aenon answered.

"Also, Aenon, why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I took a little walk. The harpies excused me because I just wanted to walk along the Sound, but then, I felt like Daddy was telling me to go to the edge of the Camp. So I went."

"Thanks buddy. I will see you later!" I said, ruffling his hair, and I made my way to the Athena cabin.

"ANNABETH! I am back!" I called into the Athena cabin. Annabeth came into view, hair messed up, sleepy.

"Who is it?" Annabeth asked sleepily, and when she saw me, her head snapped up, suddenly awake, alert. I pulled her into a hug, and kissed her head.

"Annabeth, how are you doing?" I asked, pulling away from the hug.

"Percy, I don't feel like our relationship isn't going to work. When Piper disappeared off the face of the Earth, I just had to do something for Jason. When I started to date him, what we had is not what it is meant to be. I feel like Jason is the other piece of me, not you. He is in New Rome right now." Annabeth announced, and I suddenly became mad.

"The reason I was suddenly gone from Camp is because I had to prove my worth to be able to marry you! Apparently, you don't care that I spent almost three months in Demeter's palace, held hostage. Then, I had to go to the Underworld and steal things that Persephone would of killed me for if I didn't escape narrowly. Apparently you don't care I spent most of my own money to get a ring for you, and I was going to propose to you this night. You don't seem to care that I had to go through many horrible things to be able to even achieve the approval of your mom. Do you even care?!" I yelled, waking up most of her siblings.

"Percy, just chill out." Malcolm mumbled, still bed headed.

"Malcolm, your sister doesn't care that I was going to propose to her later tonight, and she cheated just because one of her friends is heartbroken." I snapped. His eyes widened, and he looked shocked.

"Percy, I didn't really want it to be this way. That isn't what I really mean." Annabeth said desperately. I pulled out the ring box, threw it onto the floor, and left the cabin, leaving behind one person who I sacrificed so much for, and a friend.

"Chiron, can I speak to you?" I asked, as I stepped into the Big House. Chiron was doing something, and looked up.

"Percy, what happened?" Chiron asked.

"I really would like to visit New Rome, after the little situation I had with Annabeth. Please, I really would like to see my Roman friends." I pleaded.

"Percy, I heard you from here, and I know what happened. You can go. Take a pegasus, and make sure to bring lots of doughnuts for him." Chiron said, "Oh, and take Blackjack. According to your little brother, he wants to go there as well."

I nodded, and left for the Poseidon cabin, where I found Aenon, trying to read a Greek version of Dog Man.

"Aenon, I will be going to Rome for a while. Be a good boy for the camp alright? Show them how you are a true son of the sea god." I said, distracting Aenon.

"Big brother, please be safe! I will be a good boy, and I will show them I am a true son of the sea god!" Aenon said. I hugged him, patted his head, and I left for the stables.

 _Hey boss, are you ready to fly?_ Blackjack asked.

"What? How? I…" I stuttered.

 _Whatever, got doughnuts for the trip? Got everything you need?_

"I will buy you doughnuts along the the trip. I do not want crushed doughnuts in my bag, or give you rotten doughnuts." I saddled up, and we flew over New York City. We are going to be at one of my homes.

 **Reyna POV**

"Really Reyna? I don't really like it when you wear lipstick." Jason snapped as soon as I entered the office. _**(Let's say Frank didn't want that position, and gave it back to Jason.)**_

"That is it." I growled, and I called for a meeting. Once all of the Senate was assembled, I started.

"Legionnaires, Centurions. I have an important announcement. Jason Grace, praetor, son of Jupiter has shown himself as unfit to be praetor." I announced.

"Why?" Frank asked.

"He has been unfair to me just because I want some freedom from this burden. Jason has spent too much time not doing anything, laying his duties on me." I answered, and the room suddenly became mad at Jason, except Octavian, who looked at me hopefully. I ignored it and dismissed the people.

"Praetor Reyna. I need to speak with you." someone said from behind me. Octavian, trying to press me to letting him be praetor. I drew a knife and threw it behind me, and I heard a yelp from him as he probably got impaled.

"The answer is no Octavian. I will never work with you unless it is the last option." I said, walking away. I whistled for my dogs, Aurum and Argentum, and strode away, knowing that Octavian will never try to bother me when they are around.

"Reyna, can I talk to you?" a voice asked, and I turned to see Hazel.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked curtly.

"I have a message from Percy. He says he is on his way here, and will be here in two days. I think Percy will make a good praetor." Hazel said. I thought about it, and decided it was better than Octavian.

"Wait, how can I forget?!" Hazel cried, facepalming, "He broke up with Annabeth because she cheated on Percy with Jason."

My eyes widened. _That's_ why Jason wanted to leave. To go back with Annabeth.

 _I always liked Percy, maybe I could try out a relationship with him._ A corner of my brain said, and I snapped back into the real world.

"Hazel, thank you. If he stays, do you think that he will make a good praetor?" I asked. She nodded, and I went back to my small villa. Inside, I saw Octavian waiting.

"What is it?" I snapped.

"Maybe I could be praetor with you. We could always try out a relationship." he said, coming closer to me.

"No, I already have an idea on who should be praetor with me." I snapped, pushed him away. Octavian smirked, and forced me into a kiss, and I punched him, making Aurum and Argentum attack him. I ran to the bathroom, washed off the lipstick, and the feeling of that vile thing off of me.

 **Jason POV**

"Annabeth, I will be back in a few days. With Percy gone, we can lead Camp, and convince them to rebel against Percy, who is going to take my spot. We will be victorious. I promise you." I said to her through an IM.

"Jason, promise me you won't make the same mistakes that Luke made." Annabeth begged.

"I promise, I won't."

 **Whoa, who knew that Jason would be such a bad guy? In this story, some of the characters might be a bit OOC. I apologize in advance. Please do not say that in the reviews. Also, I hope you enjoyed this story, please review! Shoutout to Dandelion~GriffinClaw for helping me in my first two stories. If you haven't read them yet, here are the links. The third story sucks, please don't read that.**

 **Fanfiction 1:** s/12600209/1/Just-Before-the-Betrayal

 **Fanfiction 2:** s/12614180/1/Down-to-the-Wire

 **~WarriorAngelReads**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy: I hope Warrior isn't here.**

 **Me: Hi guys!**

 **Percy: *groans***

 **Everyone: *shakes head, sighs in disapprovement, purses lips***

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! The first few scenes take place a few days later, and the time is 2:30 Pacific Time.**

 **Reyna POV**

"OCTAVIAN! FOR THE LAST TIME, I WILL NOT MAKE YOU PRAETOR UNLESS YOU PROVE YOURSELF WORTHY! I WILL NOT BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND EITHER FOR THE SAME REASON!" I yelled, and my dogs, sensing my emotion, came running in, and started barking at Octavian, vile thing. He was sent running, and I finally was able to try to calm down. I started to pace the floor, wondering when Percy would come here. I could start it then.

 _No, Percy just had a broken heart. I need to give him time to heal before I tell him. But I will start dropping in very hidden hints that I like him. Maybe he will take the signs as signs of friendship. Then, Percy will not know._ I thought to myself

 _No! What if I never get the chance? I have to start early!_ I argued with myself.

 _If I let him heal, he might not be as hesitant to start than as if we started while he is still mending his heart._

 _No! What if that might ease the pain?_

I had a battle with myself, one side telling me that Percy should get comfort with me while the other side says that I should wait for him to heal. I had another thought.

 _What if Percy falls for another girl while I let him heal? I can't have someone else break my heart. I will start to drop hints that I like him._ _ **(AN: I know you might be thinking**_ **Wow Reyna is really desperate** _ **. That isn't what I am trying to portray. I am just trying to say that Reyna needs to have someone to love other than her sister, and a partner to help her with the duties of a praetor.)**_

"Reyna?" someone called through the window. A voice that was clearly male, soothing, calm, laid back voice that belongs to someone I am very close to. I looked out the window, and I saw Percy standing there, waiting for me.

"Percy, I know what happened with you and Annabeth. We fired Jason from his position as praetor and I think you would be a great praetor." I said immediately after I stepped out the door.

"I would take the position as praetor, but how in the world did you know? I only told one person!" Percy cried.

"Hazel told me." I answered, and he looked shocked.

"Percy, we should tell the Romans about the idea of you being praetor."

 _~~Flash Forward to 4 hours later, I am too tired to write after hours of homework~~_

"Percy!" I called into Percy's new little villa next to mine. He opened the door, looking a bit tired and weary.

"Reyna, what's the matter?" he asked, inviting me in.

"I need to tell you something." I said, nervous.

"Praetor Reyna!" someone called, ugh, it was Octavian. I went outside, and put on a stoic expression.

"What do you want Octavian?" I asked, a bit upset that he interrupted something important.

"Why did you let that graecus scum be praetor? Surely you see me as someone better." he answered, and I slapped him across the face, and ran back to Percy's little villa.

"Reyna," Percy said in amazement, "That was super cool to watch."

I noticed something different. I noticed that he was wearing his orange Camp Half Blood shirt, but now changed to be wearing a traditional praetor uniform.

"I need to tell you something." I said abruptly.

'Yeah, what is it?"

I didn't reply, but I responded by giving him a kiss on the cheek. I looked up, and Percy's eyes were as wide.

"Percy, I know that you just had something bad like this, but tell me when you are ready." I said, breaking the silence. "I actually am. The few days in the air just thinking helped me clear my mind." He leaned forward, and gave me a kiss, and I melted. We broke away for one moment, and he shut all the windows, locked the doors, and pushed me against a wall. Percy leaned in again, and I held it there. We somehow ended on the floor. Percy pulled me into another kiss, and this one was very intense, fueled with something that had been missing.

"Percy, are you sure you are ready to be with me? I mean, you just had a bad experience, even though you said you are ready." I questioned.

"I am ready, and I would fall into Tartarus again for you." He said, and I started in shock.

 _He would go into that horrific place_ again _for me? His loyalty to most things would be starting to come out._

 **Soooo, a little Preyna scene! I am a hardcore Preyna shipper, and those who have read my previous ones know that very well. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Shoutout to Nicole Smith and Juliette Krisy for telling me what they think of my previous stories! I will see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **~WarriorAngelReads**


	3. Oops, might of tried to kill Jason Grace

**Me: Hi guys! I am back from school.**

 **Percy: Wait, you went to school?!**

 **Me: Of course! I am a demigod, but not I can defend myself from most monsters.**

 **Percy: …..**

 **Leo: Even I know that Warrior is a mortal.**

 **Percy: Then how in the world does Warrior know that we are demigods?!**

 **Me: Percy, I was one of the youngest campers there when you first when there. Mom sent me there.**

 **Percy: Then who's your mom?**

 **Me: You were dating my sister.**

 **Percy: ….**

 **Frank: I knew that as well, and I was at the other side of the country!**

 **Percy: *groans* How come you didn't tell me?!**

 **Everyone: *laughs***

 **Me: It's your fault you didn't recognize me. I was one of the with the girls that asked you to the party after Capture the Flag** _(AN: In the movie….)_

 **Percy: *facepalms***

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! Shoutout to RedAce16 for giving me some ideas for this chapter! Warning: some of the characters might seem a bit OOC.**

 **Percy POV**

"WHAT?! ANNABETH LEFT YOU FOR JASON, AND REYNA SAID JASON WAS ACTING LIKE A COMPLETE IDIOT?!" Thalia yelled, and I nodded in response.

"Where is he right now?"

"In New Rome, at one of the legion's barracks."

"Meet me at the edge of New Rome close to the Senate House in 5 hours. I am in one of the forests nearby. Jason will be there as well. Make sure he is there."

"Sure, what do you have planned?"

"I will not tell you. When time comes, you will know."At that, Thalia slashed through the mist, and the Iris Message faded. I sighed, and went to tell Jason. I walked over to the Twelfth Legion barracks to find Jason, and he was sitting on his bed, doing something.

"Jason, in five hours, meet me at the edge of New Rome close to the Senate House. No excuses." I ordered, and I left.

 **Reyna POV**

 _Praetor Reyna,_

 _Why do you not consider me a possible date or a partner in leading Rome? I am a pure Roman, and while that Jackson person is Greek scum. I will make a better praetor. I promise you._

 _-Octavian_

I ripped every letter that Octavian sent, and threw them all in the trash. They hit the bin with satisfying crashes.

"Reyna, sorry, I just had to talk to one of my cousins. She said to meet her at the edge of New Rome. There is something she needs to do with me and Jason." someone said, breathing heavily, "I then remembered, and I ran here as fast as I can." Percy. I looked up, and I saw my boyfriend leaning onto the doorframe.

"Percy, there are a pile of letters and things that you need to do. They are all addressed to you, and you need to get them done." I said, rising off of my chair. Percy came over, and sat down, and looked at the pile of things like it was his death sentence. I gave a look of pity to him, and put on a stoic expression, and left the room to go to my villa.

"Praetor Reyna." someone said. I heard that voice too many times, and I hated that weasel. I threw a knife behind me again, and that caused another yelp, and I walked away.

 **Percy POV**

 _Percy, forget Reyna. I know you need me, and I need you. I will make sure you will have the best experience ever._

 _-Girl who you belong with_

I skimmed through the rest of the letters, and those were all saying leave Reyna, break up with her, she will be a better girlfriend, things like that. I threw them all away, rubbed my eyes, and started to walk out of the room where Reyna and I worked. The sun was starting to set, and I checked my watch that Leo made for me. It is 7:30, and it was time to meet Thalia at the edge. I ran to the edge, and Thalia was there, and Jason still hasn't come yet.

"Thals, what is the matter?"

Someone shadow-traveled out of the shadows, and Nico came in, and tumbled on the floor.

"Well, our one of our guests arrived. Did you bring her ghost?" Thalia asked to Nico.

"Who?" I asked, and the ghost of Piper Mclean floated into view. I stared in shock, and Piper just looked at me.

 **Third Person POV**

"Am I late?" Jason asked, running into the clearing, almost running through Piper's ghost.

"Piper, what are you doing here?" Jason cried, shocked that the girl he first loved is standing -er, floating right in front of him.

"Why did you have to steal Annabeth, then break Percy's heart? Percy was going to propose to Annabeth, and he was away from Camp for three months to prove his worth for Annabeth." Piper asked, voice soft, dangerous.

"I, I…" Jason licked his lips, "I was really sad that you passed away after that Titan splashed you with Styx water. I was just sitting in my cabin, holding your picture. Annabeth just walked in, and she said she just wanted to talk. I suddenly I felt an urge to hold her hand, and I listened to it, and then Annabeth said that she was going to break up from Percy as soon he came back. Then, we just came together. I didn't know that this would happen."

I got really upset when Jason said _I didn't know this would happen._ Yeah right. I lunged at him, and I drew the Riptide. He drew his golden gladius.

"What the heck! What did I ever do to you?" Jason yelled, surprised.

"Like you didn't know." Percy snapped, voice filled with sarcasm, anger, and fury all pent up to release after he broke up. They started in an intense fight, and Piper kept on floating in front of Jason when he tried to attack. He didn't want to stab ghost of his dead girlfriend, because the spirit would be gone forever, never to be found. Therefore, all Jason could do is block.

"What did I ever do to you?" Jason yelled again.

"You broke me up with my girlfriend, forced me to pent up anger, made me have to save Reyna from Octavian, and you really pissed me off! _**(AN: To those who don't like swear words, I just want to show Percy is really, really, like really**_ _**angry. Sorry!)**_ You made me go through more that you ever did! I had just recovered from the horrific Tartarus experience, then you force me through the pain of breaking up!" Percy shouted. He was now fueled by more anger, wanting vengeance against the person who was once his friend. Percy did a feint, slash, and did the disarming technique that disarmed Jason. Jason stood there, defeated, unable to move, with a sword behind his neck, and his own pointing at his chest.

"I.. I give up." Jason mumbled, and Percy let the swords drop. Then, Thalia started to scold Jason.

"You are the worst brother in the world! Percy went through more that you ever did for heaven's sake! Why did you have to make him go through more?!" Thalia raged at Jason.

"I had to defeat Krios and an army." Jason mumbled.

"Percy retrieved Dad's lightning bolt, brought me back to life, battled Atlas, went through Daedalus' Labyrinth, battled Kronos, he killed Hyperion, killed Kronos, lost his memory, went through Lupa's training, went through Tartarus, and was the sacrifice for Gaea! Did you ever do that?" Thalia yelled, and Jason cowered from his sister. Jason ran away, and Nico and Piper just stood there. Piper said something in ghost speak, and left.

 **Percy POV**

I ran back to my little villa, desperate to get some rest. I ran in, and found Reyna waiting for me.

"Percy, where were you?" Reyna asked.

"Oh, I might of tried to kill Grace." I answered casually. She suddenly flung her arms around me, and I have her a kiss on the forehead, pulled away, and went to bed. I didn't know what the hug was for.

 **It is getting sooooo late. I better finish this. Shoutout to RedAce16 for giving me some ideas for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, and I will see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **~WarriorAngelReads**


	4. I finally have some space

**Me: My teacher is going to make me write a script for a broadcast. Please, someone help!**

 **Annabeth: I could help you.**

 **Me: Here's some information *talks for about three minutes***

 **Annabeth: *30 minutes later* Here you go!**

 **Me: Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series or The Heros of Olympus. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Percy POV**

I found Reyna sitting near the lake, legs to one side, staring off into the sunset. Reyna never stares into space. This has to be odd.

"Reyna? What's the matter?" I asked, startling her.

"Percy! You scared me!" Reyna yelped, almost falling in the lake.

"Why were you staring off into space? You never do that." I commented.

"Oh, I was just thinking about….." her voice trailed off.

"Reyna, just tell me what has been bothering you. _**(Percy sounds like a counselor now, didn't really want that to happen.)**_ " I begged.

"Octavian! He has been starting his unruly mouth! He goes around New Rome saying that it was all his idea to bring the beloved Percy Jackson back! But everyone knows that I was the one who suggested you back! Now he is running around saying that I am with him! I need to stop the rumors from flying around!" Reyna ranted, "I don't know what to do, and now there is a girl mob spying on you when you swim or something! They all come to me, tell me to forget you, leave you, and let them take you! I seriously hate them!"

Someone suddenly surged forward, pushed Reyna into the lake, and then retreated. I was shocked for one moment, then I dove into the lake. I swam around for a little bit, then I found Reyna unconscious, at the bottom. Thank heaven that the lake wasn't that deep. I scooped her up, bridal style, and brought her to the surface. I willed our clothes to be dry, and I made my way to the medic center. People looked at me like I was a weirdo, carrying an unconscious praetor. I just kept an emotionless expression, and ignored all the weird looks and whispers I was getting.

"Pweator Pwercy, what hapwenned to Pweator Weyna?" Julie asked, coming up to me.

"Reyna fell into the lake, and became unconscious. I am taking her to the medic center." I answered, and Julie left.

"Praetor Percy! Forget Reyna, leave her there, and come with me!" one girl cried, running up to me, but I held a firm grip onto Reyna's passed our body. I kept on going, and at last, I reached the medic center.

"Samantha, can you take care of Reyna? She got pushed into the lake, and she became unconscious moments later." I asked. Samantha nodded, and told me to set Reyna down on the bed in one of the rooms.

"Praetor Percy, it seems to me that water got into her lungs. Her breathing is short, shaky, irregular pattern. It will clear away by itself, but if Praetor Reyna wakes up, the pain of water clearing will be too much. The water goes into your blood, and we want to make sure that Reyna doesn't have too much. She has to be put to sleep as soon as she wakes up. Also, I will extract some to test if she is healthy, and it we take too much, it will be put back." Samantha reported.

"Okay, but how long will that take?" I asked.

"This will take about two hours."

I left the medic center, and as I stepped out, a girl mob was standing there, waiting for me.

"Girls, what do you want?" I asked, annoyed.

"Praetor Percy, nice to meet you. I am Bella." a girl said, stepping to close for comfort. I took a step back, and she laced her arm into mine.

"What do you want?" I snapped annoyed.

"Well, we were hoping you are going to date one of us." another girl said, looking for the hope I will leave Reyna.

"No." I said, and I felt my eyes glow, then it receded. I started to walk away, but the girl mob kept on following. I kept on walking until I reached Terminus, and I had to tell him something.

"Lord Terminus. I need to talk to you." I said, and he appeared.

"Praetor Percy, what is the matter?" he asked.

"As the god of boundaries, you can keep people away. Can you put some sort of thing that keeps girl mobs away? They are seriously annoying me." I asked.

"Jackson, you ask for much."

"That is the only way that I can keep them from separating Reyna and me!"

"Fine, I will. When they approach you, they will be knocked away. But if they are just around you, they will just be ignored."

"Thanks." At that, I left. I checked my watch, and it read 8:30. At 9:00, Reyna will probably be recovered.

 **Reyna POV**

All I remember is getting pushed into the lake, seeing Percy's cute worried face, and sudden darkness. I remember a sudden warmth, someone carrying me. I remember slight rocking. I remember my short breaths, and how hard it was to breath.

" _No! Percy!" I screamed. I saw Percy get defeated, and beat to death by giants. I saw Annabeth burned alive at stake. I saw Jason slowly dissolving as_ _Phlegethon_ _fire water hit him. I saw Piper get thrown off a cliff. I saw Frank stabbed in the chest. I saw Hazel get buried under a mound of rocks, crushing her. I saw Leo slowly drown. I saw Nico start to dissolve into shadow. I saw all my friends lay dead all around me. The monsters retreated, and I slowly made my way to Percy's body. I saw where the bruise marks were. I saw the blood trickling from his head, mouth, chest. I ran over to Jason, and his form slowly dissolving into nothing. I picked my way to Nico, whose form has become pure shadow. I looked at my friends, ran back to Percy, and a sudden pain hit my chest. I looked down, and a knife tip was sprouting. It got pulled out, and the last thing I remember is falling right next to Percy, fingers touching, my head against his shoulder. I remember standing before the judges, in line next to my friends. I remember all of us getting Elysium. I remember getting back to Percy. Being with him. I remember Leo crying about how he could never get back to Calypso. I remember my dream self going to Camp Half Blood and our shrouds were burned. I remember my dream self going to Camp Jupiter, and the Romans were mourning. Octavian especially. I heard him mutter on how we could have been. I recoiled, even in the dream._

I gasped, and woke up. I saw Percy standing in front of me, and Samantha, one of the few girls who wasn't running after Percy.

"Praetor Reyna, are you alright?" Samantha asked."I need to see how I walk." I mumbled, and I slid out of bed. I was still wearing a toga. I tried walking, but almost instantly fell over. Percy caught me, and scooped me up again.

"Samantha, thank you for taking care of Reyna." Percy said, then he took me back to my villa. I felt gentle swaying, and I was lulled to sleep.

 **That was fun to write! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Shoutout to my friend Leila Bulette and Fae Liu for giving me feedback on my story! I love you guys for supporting me and inspiring me to write!**

 **~WarriorAngelReads**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Who wants more fun?**

 **Leo: MEEEEEEEE! MEEEEEE!**

 **Me: No need to sound like a monkey, Valdez. No offense Frank.**

 **Frank: None taken.**

 **Me: Hmmmm, I will give some fun to Reyna and Percy.**

 **Percy: Good fun, or bad fun?**

 **Me: Percy, go back to elementary school. I will give you good fun!**

 **Percy: Yay! Because of that, I will do the disclaimer. WarriorAngelReads doesn't own the Me Series or the Heros of Olympus. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Annabeth: This is the first time you voluntarily did something you hate.**

 **Everyone else: *laughs***

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **This chapter takes place during winter…..**

 **Percy POV**

"Percy, I'm cold." Reyna complained. It was snowing, but there isn't any snow near Camp. It only snows here almost, never. I pulled Reyna closer, making her warmer. Reyna can be very fragile when it is cold.

"Reyna, we should get to the office to warm up and get our work done." I said loudly over the brittle, harsh wind that we were battling. Looks like Khione is upset. We hurried along, forcing our way through the snow. At last, we reached the office.

"P-per-ccy," Reyna chattered, "I can't really feel my legs."

My eyes widened. I rolled up her sweatpants, and I took one look, her skin looks as white as the snow outside. I picked her up, and brought her to the fire burning cheerfully in the hearth. I set her down, and slowly, the color starting returning. I breathed a sigh of relief when she could stand again.

I looked over at the desk, and uh oh, an entire mound of letters were waiting there.

"Reyna," I said, a sinking feeling in my stomach, "There is a lot of things to do."

Reyna walked over, slightly limping, and she looked horrified at the two almost three foot piles of neatly stacked letters, all addressed to us.

"Reyna, how about I make some hot cocoa? You seem to have the materials: a large bowl for water, cups, straws, and cocoa powder." I asked, and she nodded. I went outside swiftly to get some snow to melt, and the half of the large bowl seems to be enough. I can back in, hurriedly shut the door, and I started to heat the snow, melting it.

 **Reyna POV**

Best boyfriend in the entire world. Percy went outside just so we could have something warm to drink.

"Reyna, here you go." Percy said, placing a cup of steaming hot cocoa in front of me. I looked up, and Percy was looking at my partly uncovered legs. He bent down, and covered me with the spare blanket I had. I didn't realize how cold my legs were until I got covered.

"Percy, these are the letters addressed to you." I said, pointing to a smaller pile, but still too many letters. We started working, and all of my letters were the same, and all from boys:

 _Praetor Reyna,_

 _Forget Percy. He is a Greek! Can't you see that I am a better date because I am Roman? He can't even fight like a civilized Roman! He fights like a barbarian! Forget him, and you will be happy._

 _-Boy you love_

Or:

 _Dear Praetor Reyna,_

 _Leave Jackson. I am a better person because I am Roman. Forget that Greek idiot. Come to me._

 _-Octavian._

I sighed in frustration. I quickly opened each letter, and scanned them. All of them says to leave Percy, or things like that. I glanced over at Percy, and he had the same problems.

"Percy, how about we skim through them, and the important ones leave, and the others throw away?" I asked, and he nodded. We finished all of the letters at around lunch time, Percy doused the fire, and I wrapped myself in my body length warm jacket, and then, tucked my praetor's cape carefully under the armor under all of that. We were just about to walk out, where snow and harsh, brittle wind greeted us.

"Percy!" one girl shrieked, and made a beeline for Percy. She got knocked back, and Percy looked faintly annoyed, and he put his arm around me protectively.

"Bella, I said no. Go away." Percy snapped, his sea green eyes glowing. What was happening?

"But Percy! Leave you ex, and come with me!" the girl, Bella whined. I tugged Percy, and we started walking, eyes sending a protective glare to every boy who seemed to want to steal me. Best boyfriend in the world.

"Reyna, where do you want to eat?" Percy asked.

"Just a little restaurant where no one can try to steal us." I mumbled, and Percy brought me to this little restaurant that seemed like it was perfect for couples to have a date.

 _~~I really hate to write about food, it make me hungry, and probably you, so this is a flash forward to after the little date~~_

"How about we to my villa to relax? We finished everything?" Percy asked. I nodded, as we went to Percy's villa. I suddenly stumbled, and the feeling in my legs went away again. Percy scooped me up, for the, what, fifth time this week? Anyways, he brought us to his bed, and he said he wants to watch a movie.

"I really like cheesy, cute kids computer animation movies." I said.

"Do you like Frozen?"

"That is my favorite!"

Percy put on the movie Frozen, and I curled up against him, watching the cute little Anna and Elsa play, grow up, Elsa get crowned, and I slowly fell asleep. I fell asleep right on Percy's lap.

 **Percy POV**

The song 'Let it Go Reprise' was being sung by Anna and Elsa, I saw Reyna slowly fall asleep, right on my lap. I smiled, looking at the beautiful girl that is my girlfriend. How I got her, I don't know, after the C.C's Spa and Resort incident. I switched off the TV, I tucked Reyna, and I fell asleep, right next to her, my arms around her, as if to never let go…

 **Unknown POV**

"Sir, she is sleeping against the boy. Should I take her?" my servant asked.

"No, don't you lay a finger on her. I have a plan. Octavian is merely a distraction. He doesn't know that it is I who will get her. Not him."

 **Clarisse POV, didn't expect that huh? This is at Camp Half Blood**

"SHUT UP CLARISSE!" Jason yelled, but I stood my ground.

"I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO MADE PERCY GO AWAY, AND HE DID NOTHING TO YOU!" I yelled.

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU CARE FOR HIM?" he retorted.

"I ONLY SAY THAT BECAUSE HE WAS A GREAT WARRIOR, HE WENT THROUGH MORE THAN YOU EVER DID! I ONLY LISTEN TO WHO I FEEL LIKE, AND AT LEAST PERCY WAS NICE ENOUGH TO NOT THREATEN PEOPLE WITH LIGHTNING!"

I stormed away, leaving all the people who wanted to follow Percy instead of Jason following me to the edge of the woods. That was everyone.

"What should we do? Jason is becoming a tyrant." Will asked.

"We could desert Camp, and head for the other Camp, but I am not sure they will accommodate all of us. That is the best decision if we want to avoid Jason." Malcolm said.

"Guys, I think we should follow Clarisse." Nico said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Why me?"

"Other than Percy and the tyrants, you are the best warrior in Camp."

"Fine, but our first things to do is to try to drive them out of here."

"But what will Chiron decide to do?" Connor asked.

"I talked to him, and he said he would prefer me to lead Camp over the Tyrants." _**(AN: Sorry to those who really like Jason, I just think Jason has a dark side, for choosing someone new over someone he knew for a lifetime. I never really liked him anyways, he seems to be a bit too 'I am perfect and you are not' in my opinion.)**_

 **Annabeth POV**

As night rolled around everyone started to glare at Jason and me, and even Chiron started to avoid us. I went to my empty cabin, and it was empty because none of my siblings cared about me. Not even Mom or any of the gods answered my prayers. No one like us.

 _I looked from above, and I saw me getting married to Percy. Then, I changed into Reyna, and she lunged at me. Everyone stood up, and started to tease me._

" _You had your chance to date the twice Hero of Olympus. You had a chance to date the most popular hero. You had your chance to date the hero who accomplished more than Hercules."_

 _Percy looked at me, and threw spears of water at me._

 _My dream shifted. I went to the real Camp Jupiter. I saw Percy and Reyna sleeping together. I wanted to become real, tear them apart, kill Reyna, and take back Percy. Percy then woke up, and so did Reyna, and Percy put a protective arm around her._

 _They walked out, hand in hand, and suddenly, a monster challenged them. Percy fought the monster, and never seemed to stop to protect Reyna._

I became really sad, angry, and I woke up, crying. I put on my cap, and I made my way to where Jason was sleeping in his cabin.

"Jason, it's me, your girlfriend." I whispered, and he woke up, his electric blue eyes as welcoming as ever. Jason sat up. He pulled me into a hug, and invited me to sit down next to him. I sat down, and he asked me what was bothering me.

"My dream, I saw things that made me cry. I saw them sleeping together, and Percy didn't stop protecting Reyna." I sobbed in his shoulder. I started to cry again, and when I was lifting my hand to brush away the tears, I accidentally touched the six pack he had. I blushed, and Jason just grinned at me. I just layed my head on his shoulder, holding his hand, and he did the same thing. Jason put a protective arm around me. I just stared into those sweet blue eyes, and he did the same to me.

 **Percy POV**

"Reyna." I said softly into her ear. I know this is a bit weird, but I took off my shirt because it got a bit hot. _**(AN: Get the stupid pun there? Haha? No? Well, thanks to my half sister who suggested this.)**_

 **Reyna POV, I don't know why, but I want to mess with your mind by switching POVs**

I woke up to my name said softly to me. I opened my eyes, and I saw Percy sitting up, shirt off, and he looked really, really hot. If it wasn't him, I would think the person took steroids to have a perfectly toned six pack. But it matched Percy's swimmer build. I sat up, and was greeted by a kiss.

"Reyna, what do you want to do now?" Percy asked, I started to say something, but I was cut off by ropes lassoing me, dragging me away. I saw Percy get up, put on his shirt, running to me. I got dragged out the door by the ropes that bound me. I was pulled to somewhere, and I got hit on the head, and I once again, fell unconscious.

 **Well, now there is a new suspect in the line. But we know it's not Octavian, because the unknown person kidnapped her, and Octavian was just a distraction. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, and I will see you guys next time!**

 **~WarriorAngelReads**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Percy, what do you think of having Reyna?**

 **Percy: It is surprisingly very nice. But why did you have to make you praetor?**

 **Me: 1: Reyna working with Octavian is stupid. 2: Octavian might use Reyna. 3: If you were in a relationship with her, the best way was to be praetor. It might be weird for Reyna to be dating someone she is leading, therefore bringing her position down. 4: I really, really, really hate Octavian.**

 **Percy: I see.**

 **Leo: Why didn't give me fun?**

 **Me: Valdez, I will make you cry if you whine again.**

 **Percy: Also, Warrior could be very scary, scarier than Annabeth. Warrior is also about as strong as Clarisse, and Warrior hasn't even gone to high school. If I were you, I would take the threats seriously.**

 **Leo: I demand a contest! Whoever can break the most boards in one minute is the winner.**

 **Me: Percy, you be ref. Reyna, can you count the amount I break, and Nico, can you count the amount Leo broke? Leo, no using flames.**

 **Nico, Reyna, Leo" *nods***

 **Percy: Three…. Two….. One…. Start!**

 **Leo vs Me: *starts breaking boards***

 **One minute later…**

 **Reyna: Warrior has broken 25 boards.**

 **Nico: Leo broke 10 boards.**

 **Leo: *stares at me, mouth open***

 **Me: What? That is why most boys are scared of me. *shrugs***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series, or the Heros of Olympus. Rick Riordan does. I also do not own** **The Land of Stories** **. This is not a crossover! Also, Chris Colfer does.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Reyna POV**

"I demand you release me now!" I yelled to Octavian. I was chained to a wall, hovering above the ground by a good 10 feet. and Octavian was walking below me, and he kept on talking about how his master will reward him with me.

"I said, release me!"

"Why should I?"

"I belong to Percy, not you!"

"No, I won't. You belonged to me as soon as you entered the camp."

"I rose up to be better than you, and you are a greedy glob of dirt who has only one brain cell."

"No, we are equal. I am handsome, smart, and lovable."

"I HATE YOU! IF I WERE TO SUICIDE, I WOULD CLIMB UP TO YOUR EGO AND JUMP DOWN TO YOUR IQ!"

Octavian started to saw something, but was cut off by a man in a purple cloak, and he held a familiar bronze sword. Percy has come to me. Octavian quickly ran to me, and stuffed a gag my mouth using a thing that I can't explain. I couldn't talk, but I was still chained. Percy then saw me, and under the hood, I could barely see his face in the dim light, clenched with anger.

"I demand you release an innocent maiden this instant." Percy spoke, using some sort of Trivia _(AN: Hecate Roman counterpart)_ spell that made his voice as cold as ice, sharper than an icicle, more dangerous than an avalanche.

"Why should I? She is my girlfriend." Octavian snapped.

"So this is how you treat your girlfriend. I think I know who Reyna really belongs to. Reyna Avila Ramírez Arellano is the girlfriend of Perseus Jackson. He has sent me here to rescue her."

"No, you are not allowed to."

"Who said I wasn't?" at that, Percy pulled down his hood, and I saw the normally sweet smiling face replaced with a look of anger, wanting vengeance, confidence, and determination.

"Perseus Jackson." Octavian sneered.

"Let her go now." Percy ordered, still having that cold, sharp, dangerous voice.

"No. Reyna has chosen me over you."

"Yeah right." Percy then threw something at the chains, and they shattered, and I fell to the ground, and just before I hit the ground, I got caught by Percy.

"Let go of my girlfriend now!" Octavian yelled. I pulled the gag out of my mouth, and threw it at Octavian.

"Who said I chose you over Percy?" I asked, asking a question with no truthful answer. I crouched slightly, and I nodded to Percy. Percy ran for the chains, while I distracted Octavian by throwing a knife that cut his hair. Percy then threw the chains at Octavian, all of the weight of the metal weighing him down.

"Reyna, follow me! I know a way out. Just leave him there." Percy said, the creepy spell now gone.

"How did you find me?" I asked as we were running.

"Well, I ran outside of my home, and I heard something strange. I heard something being dragged around, but when I looked outside, I saw nothing. I heard some loud arguing, and it sounded like you. I just followed the sound, _ **(AN: classical)**_ and I came really close to the place where I almost killed Jason, which isn't that far, right behind our villas. I looked around for a moment, and I heard the arguing getting louder. Then, I spotted something out of place. There was an odd grass like trapdoor, something to pull it hanging out, and I opened it, and it turned out to be a door with grass and dirt glued to it. I prayed to Trivia that I could have some sort of spell that would make my voice sound really dangerous until I found out, then this all happened." at that, we came out into fresh air.

I gave Percy a quick peck, then I shivered. Then snow was still there, and I was wearing barely anything now that Octavian cut off and destroyed some of my warmers. I was only wearing a pair of leggings, long sleeve shirt, my cape, and my armor.

"Reyna, are you cold?" Percy asked, and I nodded. He put the cloak on my shoulders, but he looked like he was warm. We trudged back home, and at least my legs weren't going to freeze after the long run back there. Percy then tensed, and I saw Octavian running slowly to us. Percy looked at me, and we started to run again, this time, taking the long way to the office. That way was to run close to our homes, through the back, and Octavian would have nowhere to go because there are four different paths that we could of taken. Anyways, we made it back to the office, and again, a pile of letters all addressed to Percy.

 **Unknown POV, still the same Unknown person from last time**

"What? You failed?!" I bellowed. My servant nodded, and I became increasingly angry.

"Commander Ace, Commander Jaguar, come here." I ordered, and my two commanders came forward.

"Camp Half Blood doesn't want to be lead by us." Ace said.

"I have a new task. Go kill his parents."

"Yes sir." at that, they left.

I would wound him, then steal her.

 **Percy POV**

"These are all trash! They all say the same thing!" I yelled in frustration.

"Percy, calm down." Reyna said, reading a Latin version of The Land of Stories by the fire.

I threw all of the letters in the recycling, and I joined Reyna by the fire.

"Why does this girl mob go crazy for me?!" I asked Reyna frustrated with all the garbage I had been seeing.

"Something about perfect abs, cute." Reyna answered, not really paying attention.

"Reyna, it's getting late. We have to go home." I said, nudging her. Reyna looked up, nodded, and tried to stand up, but fell down almost instantly.

"My legs have fallen asleep!" Reyna yelped, and I helped her up. I put the cloak I wore over her, keeping her warm from the wind that kept on blowing.

"Reyna, I don't want to take this too far, but do you want to sleep with me?" I called over the loud swirling of the wind, a bit embarrassed.

"Sure!" she yelled over the sound, and slowly, we fought against the wind, slowly making our way to my home. We finally reached the houses, and we were literally frosted like a cake, not with frosting, but with snow.

"Reyna, do you need something to wear for sleep? I could go get it for you." I asked.

"Yes, they are folded on my bed."

"I'll go get it."

I left, and seconds later, I got to her home. I quickly ran though, and I found her room. I found a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Both purple. I went back to my villa, and I found Reyna sitting on my bed, lights on, reading her book.

"Reyna, I got it." I said, and I gave her the clothes. I turned away as she changed. When she said it was safe to look back, I saw Reyna reading again.

 **Reyna POV**

I think the story is great! I heard some shuffling, and I looked up, and I accidentally saw Percy shirt half off. I chuckled to myself, reminding that I have seen Percy like that before. I felt the blanket lift, and Percy was right next to me, ready to sleep. I turned off the light, and I slowly fell asleep. I felt really safe here, and now that Octavian is dead, or I hope, I will have some peace tomorrow.

" _Mommy!" a girl called, running to my dream self. She has my black eyes, Percy's raven black hair._

" _What is it Autumn?" I asked._

" _Mommy, a big boy was being mean to me! I don't like it!"_

" _Who is it?"_

" _That one." Autumn said, pointing at him._ My dream shifted.

" _Percy, can you teach me how to swim?" I asked, and Percy laughed._

" _First, I will show you the easiest. It is called freestyle. First, you…" Percy talked for about a minute, and I tried it. I almost sank down, but Percy then told me to keep my stomach up._

My dream shifted once again.

" _No, Percy! 'It is XII peripheria, quae est ex spatio?' not It is XII perihelia, que ex paist!"_

" _I won't get it!"_

 _I laughed lightly, and I tried to teach him again, slowly, slowly._

I gasped, and I woke up to find Percy kissing me.

"Percy!" I cried, swatting playfully at the arm that was holding him up.

"I guess I woke you because of how much I love you." Percy teased, and I suddenly stopped. _How much I love you_. Those are the words I have been wanting to hear from him for years. I propped myself up, and I kissed him, a kiss that was full of love, passion, and joy for having each other.

 _This is perfect. I wish this would last forever._

 **Soooo, this cute little Preyna love scene is really cute! Do you think it is cute? Tell me down below! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, and I will see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **~WarriorAngelReads**


	7. I learn how to Ice Skate

**Percy: I am really glad that you put me with Reyna.**

 **Me: So you don't hate me anymore right?**

 **Percy: No.**

 **Me: Good.**

 **Everyone else: *claps***

 **Leo: Has your real self truly come out?**

 **Percy: ….**

 **Me: I think it has.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, there was a sentence that I didn't really mean, it was just an insult to Octavian.**

 **Sorry for not posting yesterday, I had too many things: class, friends over.**

 **Reyna POV**

"Octavian, for the tenth time, no!" I yelled as he walked in.

"But can't you see I am better than Jackson? I am Roman, handsome, strong, and praetor worthy!"

"Go away now!" I shrieked, forcing my knife under his chin. Octavian smirked, grabbed my blade, and bent it in half. _What the heck?_

" Aurum! Argentum!" I called, and as soon as I said that, he was sent running.

"Reyna, I need to tell you something." Percy shouted, running to me.

"Percy, what is it?"

"Lupa, for some reason, let's us in a break. I want to visit my mom and Paul, and my sister. _**(Remember? No? It is in the Hidden Oracle, Trials of Apollo)**_. Please? Frank and Hazel are filling in our places at the same time."

"Why not?"

Percy grinned.

"I thought you would say that. Our flight is in three hours, and Zeus let me off for flying. We should hurry. Bobby _**(In Camp, not sure if he is mentioned in the books. I couldn't find him, but on the information page online, he is there.)**_ is sending us to the airport."

I ran quickly to my home, and packed a few things that we needed.

"Reyna! There is something I forgot!" Percy yelled, running after me.

"What is this?" I asked as Percy handed me a pouch made of purple velvet.

"One of the daughters of Trivia gave me this. She wasn't running after me, but she said this is enchanted with a spell to hold weapons and not get detected. It magically expands inside as you put things in. The pouch also doesn't change size from the outside. It is also unbreakable. Only the owner and anyone the owner allowed can take things from it."

"We should get going."

I looked at my suitcase, the only one I owned, from C.C's island. A small 2 ft by 1 ft, full of clothes. I grabbed my pouch, and put some important things like my dagger and spear. I think that would be enough. I ran outside, and I found Percy waiting.

"We have to hurry, our flight leaves in two hours, and it takes around 45 minutes to get to the airport! Then we have to go through all of that stuff…"

"How do you know all of this?"

"Bobby told me!" We ran to where Bobby was waiting, and we started to head to the airport.

 _~~I don't really know how to deal with this…. They are at New York, very close to where Percy fought Ms. Dodds~~_

"That is where I fought one of Kindly Ones. She posed as my math teacher, and I dispelled her for a bit using my pen." I whispered to Reyna as we were in the taxi, and I pointed to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Finally, we made it to an apartment building.

"We live up there. I haven't been home since I left. It has been so long." Percy murmured staring up at a large apartment building.

"Percy, I really can't wait to see your mom!" I cried, and Percy pulled me through the maze of walls, doors, and elevators. We arrived at the top floor, and there were only two doors there. Percy pulled me into the left one.

"Mom!" Percy called. A woman appeared, and she looks as young as 25.

 **Percy POV**

"Oh, my, god. Percy, my baby." Mom ran right to me, and crushed the air out of me. She looked a bit teary eyed, and I admit, I teared up as well.

"Mom, this is Reyna Avila Ramírez Arellano, my girlfriend." I said, walking over to Reyna. Mom smiled.

"Sally, what is… Oh, Percy and someone else." Paul called, poking his head around the corner.

"Paul!" I said, giving my step dad a handshake.

"Percy, who is this?" Paul asked.

"This is Reyna Avila Ramírez Arellano, my girlfriend. She is from the Roman Camp." I said, and Reyna looked at me like _How does a mortal?_

"Nice to meet you Reyna." Paul said, shaking hands with Reyna.

"Reyna, so you know that this is my mom, Sally Jackson. This is my step dad, Paul, and I have a little sister who was born when I was away." I said.

"Percy, we have decided to name our little girl Amanda. She is such a sweetheart." Mom said.

"Mom, what do you think of me and Reyna being together?" I asked.

"Percy, well first, how did you and Annabeth break up?" Mom asked.

"Mom, so I was away from Camp for three months to go on a quest to prove my worth for Annabeth. I passed the test, and I bought a ring for Annabeth. So, I came back to Camp, and she suddenly broke the news that she left me for Jason. I got a bit upset, so I came to Camp Jupiter." I said.

"At the same time, I didn't know why Jason as praetor was acting so childish. He was neglecting his duties, and doing things that he wasn't supposed to do. So Rome removed him from the position, and that was about when Percy got here. He became praetor, and we sort of fell together, and while we just started, drama was rolling around." Reyna added.

"Percy, that is so cute! Of course I approve!" Mom cried.

"Perseus Jackson and Reyna Avila Ramírez Arellano, your presence is required on Olympus." someone said, and Hermes appeared in our living room where we were talking.

"Mom, I will see you, Paul, and Amanda later!" I said cheerfully, before taking Reyna by the hand, and Hermes teleported us to Olympus.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? They are still very young!" We came into the throne room to see Dad and Zeus discussing about an idea.

"Dad." I said, first bowing to Zeus, and then kneeling at Dad's feet.

"Rise, we have something important to talk to you about." Dad said, and I stood there, Reyna clutching my hand.

"The council has decided to make you are very first personal assassins, trained to try to dispel His forces." Zeus announced.

"Uncle Zeus, who is He?"

"My great grandfather. _**(AN: Its Chaos, and did I get that right? Please PM me if that is wrong.)**_ "

I looked at Reyna, and she nodded.

"We accept." Reyna said, still holding my hand.

"You will be immortal, but will die in battle, like the Hunt. However, you will receive blessings from us to aid you." Artemis said, telling us basic information.

They started chanting, and I could barely understand the very ancient Greek language. Here are what they blessed us with:

 _Zeus: power to create lightning and storms_

 _Hera: I couldn't tell_

 _Poseidon to Reyna: power over water, ability to heal with water_

 _Demeter: power over crops_

 _Ares: great ability to fight_

 _Athena: power of wisdom, better battle strategy planning_

 _Apollo: power of healing_

 _Artemis: increased stamina, grace, ability to shoot a bow_

 _Hephaestus: Slight power over fire_

 _Aphrodite: Ability to charmspeak, change appearance at will_

 _Hermes: Speed when traveling_

 _Dionysus: Ability to drive anyone mad_

 _Hades: Slight power to raise the dead_

 _Hestia: Power to summon food_

That was a lot. I could feel myself absorbing the blessings, slowly becoming more powerful.

"We need to give you code names. Percy, Reyna, you choose." Dad said.

I thought about it for a moment, then it hit me. Bayou _**(AN: I know, its a girl name. But why not for a code name?)**_

"Well, have you gotten it?"

"I will be Bayou." I said.

"I would like to go by Queen." Reyna said.

"Very well, you may go."

"Uncle Zeus, can I speak privately with Lord Poseidon?" I asked. He nodded, and flashed out of the room.

"Dad, I need to talk to you."

"Percy, what is is?"

"What do you think about my relationship with Reyna?" I asked, "Mom approves."

"I think that it is very nice."

"Dad, thank you." I walked out of the throne room, and I rejoined Reyna just outside. As I walked, I heard a jingle, and in my pocket, there was a pouch, and in that pouch, there was a note.

 _Percy, this pouch has 600 small drachmas, each small one worth two regular ones. Use it wisely._

 _Poseidon_

I grinned, I know just the right one.

"Reyna, will you wait for me at the elevator? I need to get something."

 _ **(AN:Yeah, yeah. Don't think I am crazy. Percy has more experience. Also, if he is working as an assassin with Reyna as a partner, why not officially make them partners?)**_

"Percy, just don't do anything stupid." Reyna called as I walked to a shop.

"Ahh, sir, what can I do for you?" a worker asked.

"I have come to look for an engagement ring. I would like one that could be perfect." I said, and he brought me to a glass case. I looked at all of the rings, and out of all the ones, this one caught my eye. It was a beautiful Athenian Silver, like the Mark of Athena, and the amethyst was set with tiny blue green gems around the larger amethyst. That is perfect for us, combining the color of the sea with the position of a praetor.

"How much will that cost?" I asked, pointing to the one that caught my eye.

"That will cost 1,200 drachmas." he said, and I handed him the pouch full of the smaller drachmas, but I kept the note.

"The small ones. I could tell there are 600 of them. Here is your ring." he said after I payed him. The ring was set in a light purple ring box, and it looked perfect. I know Reyna is going to love it.

"Reyna!" I called, running to her.

"What took you that long?" she asked. I grinned, and my hand was in my pocket, preventing any theft of the beautiful surprise.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Percy, you were gone for about one hour. It is 5:30 right now."

 _Wait, should I wait?_ I asked myself.

 _No! I have to do it now! This might be my last chance. I want her to be with me before we officially start on our new job._ I countered.

"Percy." Reyna's voice stirred me from my thoughts.

"What?" I asked, a bit dazed from by thought.

"You were staring at me for a long time, and you were silent. You kept on fumbling with the thing in your pocket." Reyna said. The elevator dinged, and we stepped out.

"We should get back home." I said, and we started to walk.

 **Jason POV**

I walked into Camp to be greeted by an army of angry demigods.

"Hey, why are you all angry at the camp leader?" Annabeth asked.

"Who said Jason is Camp leader?" Clarisse retorted.

"I said." I answered.

"We never agreed. Who knew Jason Grace would be so pompous. Who knew one of the saviors of Olympus would be such a tyrant." Will said, and everyone started giving me a death glare scarier that Nico. Uh oh, this can't be very good.

"Even Chiron opposes your idea." Clarisse said, and I suddenly became very unhinged. I drew my sword, and charged at her. The others drew their weapons, nocked arrows, or prepared to throw a spear at me. Soon enough, I had at least 30 things pointed at me. I looked at Annabeth, and we started to run.

"Should we tell them? I mean, it would scare them to not wanting to defy us." I asked.

"No, they should find out by themselves. Let's see how they find out." Annabeth answered.

 **Reyna POV**

"Sally, this food is great! Thank you for this!" I cried.

"Reyna, told you this will be amazing." Percy said, playfully punching my arm.

"Oh, it was nothing." Sally said, blushing.

"Mom, other than Amanda, what has happened around here while I was gone?" Percy asked.

"Annabeth and Jason have tried to take over Camp. Even Chiron says no." Sally said, making Percy almost fall out of his chair in shock.

"Wh..what happened?!" Percy spluttered.

"Something happened, and Clarisse IMed us. Yes, she has met us." Sally said.

 _What in the world has gotten into these two? I always knew them as very sensible people, and now they try to be tyrants?!_ I though.

"Mom, it is snowing!" Percy cried, looking out the window. I smiled, and I suddenly remembered the date. It is December 22, a few days before Christmas.

"Reyna, Percy, do you think you are too old for Christmas presents?" Sally asked.

"No, I still have a childish spirit that I never show." I answered. Percy just shook his head.

"Mom, could you send us to Central Park? I would like to show Reyna around one of the most famous places in New York City." Percy requested. Sally nodded, and Paul took Amanda to bed.

"Come on, we will take Paul's car there." Sally lowered her voice, "Then, we could go Christmas shopping if you want."

I grinned, and so did Percy. Sally smiled, and we walked to the elevator to get down.

"What other things have happened?" I asked.

"There has been reported that a level four hurricane has struck Florida. _**(AN: Yeah, Hurricane Irma, just whatever alright? I know it is recent, but let's have a moment of silence to those who got injured, and hope they recover. Including those who got hurt in Hurricane Harvey.)**_ I think one of the older demigods in Florida may have provoked you father." Sally said.

"Mom, is my financial savings account still there? With the Lotus card?" Percy asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Percy, what is the Lotus card?" I interjected.

"Long story. Long story short, I had to rescue Uncle Zeus' lightning bolt, and Annabeth, Grover, and me accidentally wandered in. It has infinite money, but I haven't used it in years." Percy answered.

"Percy, are you planning on using it for the Christmas shopping?" Sally asked, and Percy nodded, "We could go get it first."

"Mom, I plan on taking Reyna," Percy whispered something to Sally.

We finally got out of the elevator, and got to the bank. Percy said a few words, and a little bit later, he got the card.

"Percy, is the next stop Central Park?" I asked, and just as I said that, we arrived.

We got out, and I looked around, and everything was wrapped in white. The branches of the trees, frosted with pure white. I heard clattering, shouts of joy.

"Reyna, you will be going there." Percy said, stirring me from my amazement, and to my horror, he was pointing to the ice skating rink. I took a sharp breath, and Sally laughed.

"Percy is new too." her voice lowered again, "It might be a good excuse to hold his hand."

"Percy, I will go. But if I fall, you will be catching me." I said, and we ran to the ice rink. Percy and I slowly put on our skates, and Sally was watching us, and she was going to take pictures.

"Percy, are you ready?" I asked, and we stepped out onto the ice. I immediately stumbled, and Percy caught me, completely standing there, not a bit of unbalance showing.

"Ice is a form of water." Percy said, shrugging, and he pulled me up.

"How do I skate?" I asked.

"Well first, try to stand without falling." Percy instructed, and I had my hand on the thing that surrounded the rink. Slowly, I started to move forward without falling.

"Great job!" Percy cheered, and suddenly I felt energy and skill flowing to me.

 _I am transferring some things through the ice to you. It should help you_. Percy said in my mind. I smiled. Percy is amazing.

I started to skate forward, and I didn't fall. _**(AN: I feel like Reyna is a type of person who would learn things fast.)**_

"I can skate now!" I cheered, and Percy grinned, and hand in hand, we skated around the rink. I laughed, talked, and generally had a great time. This was the most fun I had in years.

"Reyna, we should be going now. Mom might want to hurry the shopping before all the stores close." Percy said. I nodded, and we skated back, and returned our skates.

"Hurry!" Sally suddenly cried, and Percy jumped up, drew the Riptide, and something fell out of his pocket. Sally picked it up, and pocketed it. Percy then blocked something massive, and I finished. _Something is going wrong. A beast has arrived._

 **Well, what do you think happens? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am very sorry for not updating yesterday, and this chapter took me so long to write! I hope you enjoyed this, and please review. Make my day better! I will see you guys next time!**

 **~WarriorAngelReads**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reyna: That was soo much fun!**

 **Me: I knew that you would like it!**

 **Percy: It was really cool, but what happened to…?**

 **Me: Your mom has it.**

 **Percy: *sighs in relief***

 **Reyna, whines: Percy, just tell me.**

 **Percy and me: *grin***

 **Me: Reyna, you will find out soon, and you will love it!**

 **Reyna: ….**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Percy POV**

"Reyna, this is not something random. It is one of Them!" I yelled, and Reyna drew her sword.

"Percy, once you defeat it, meet me at home! I can't be here without Them thinking I am a target!" Mom yelled, and she ran to the car, and drove home. I struggled to hold up against the force of the blade hitting my sword. Even Ares' blessing barely helped.

"Commander Ace, report." the person said in a freezing tone. Judging from that, I guessed it is a boy. Another person appeared.

"We have found them." that person said in a tone that was like magma, flowing over me, more dangerous than death. I think it would be a girl, and suddenly it hit me. If I ignored the harsh voices, I heard voices that stirred my memories. They suddenly stopped, and sheathed their weapons. I saw a familiar dagger, and a familiar gold sword. They lowered their hoods to reveal two faces, both once my best friends.

"Miss me much?" Annabeth sneered, and Jason smirked. I clenched my teeth, and instinctively, I moved in front of Reyna.

"You lay one finger on her, you die." I growled. The two just looked at each other, and laughed. Amused.

"You would think, Jackson, that you will defeat the daughter and son of Chaos?" Jason jeered. I closed my eyes, and Reyna did the same things. We called down bolts of lightning, striking both of them with heavy voltages. Their bodies arched as soon as the lightning bolt hit a certain spot on them. For Annabeth, it was her left elbow, for Jason, it was his right shoulder. Looks like the two took a dip in the Styx. Now I know where their only vulnerability is. They gave me a nasty look, and disappeared.

"We need to tell the Olympians. We should use our speed blessing." I said, we ran, all the way to the Empire State Building. I walked up to the desk.

"We need to talk to Lord Zeus. He is rising." I said, and the security guard's eyes widened. He gave me the key card, and we ran to the elevator, burst into Olympus, and ran into the throne room.

"Lord Zeus, we need a meeting." I panted, and he threw his lightning bolt. One by one, the gods started to assemble.

"What is the matter?" Zeus asked.

"Jason Grace and Annabeth Chase have betrayed us. They have joined forces with Him." Reyna said, startling all of the council. Athena and Zeus looked the most shocked.

"Two saviors of Olympus. I can't believe that they saved us, they betray us." Zeus said.

"Who said we were?" a voice asked, and Annabeth and Jason came to view. I turned to look back at them, and suddenly, according to what Reyna told me later, my eyes filled with sea green fire.

"Reyna, look at me, and then look at Percy. Who would be a better boyfriend?" Jason asked, looking at me with disgust.

"I choose Percy." Reyna said immediately grasping my hand. I was grateful for the physical touch, though I would deny it if anyone asked.

"Percy, look at me, then look at Reyna. Who do you choose? I know you would choose me." Annabeth asked, air of an over inflated ego. I glared at her, and I felt my eyes glow brighter.

"You do not have a choice to make my decisions." I snapped, and I glanced at Reyna, and her hands were flaming. Literally. The normally half relaxed hands were now dressed with amber fire, flickering, making shadows dance.

"Who said you choose Percy? I mean, look at me. I have slain more monsters than he has seen. I single handedly brought down Kiros, _**(AN: Is that correct? Please PM me if that is wrong ASAP. Thanks!)**_ and saved the Roman version of the gods." Jason snapped.

"Well, Jason, I killed the Nemean Lion, Clazmonian sow, Kronos, saved Olympus twice, went through Tartarus, experienced more danger that you have faces, gone through the pain of losing my mother, faced breakup sorrow! Have you been to Tartarus?" I demanded, and they fell silent. After a moment, he responded.

"Well, Reyna was mine first, and she is still mine!" Jason yelled, and then, Reyna's rage exploded. Reyna closed her hands in a fist, and started to shake, purple flames engulfing her. She suddenly started glowing, a strong white glow that surrounded her body. That scared me, then, streams of light came out. I jumped back, terrified that Reyna might explode or something. All the Olympians stared in shock as I saw Reyna look more like a goddess. They then looked at me, and I felt different. I slowly started to look like a god. Strange. Someone then appeared. No, two people. No again, three people. Out of a portal of light emerged two titanesses, and one daughter of a titan. Rhea, Leto, and Calypso have been released. Well, Calypso has already been released, but who knew she could do that? I felt the Olympians eyes shift from me to the people who arrived.

The older Olympians, including Artemis and Apollo, came off their throne and morphed into little children, and ran to their mother. Calypso walked over to me, and I gave her an awkward hug.

"Percy, is this the Reyna I have been hearing about?" she asked, and I nodded. I stole a glance at Reyna, and she was faintly pink.

"Mom, what is the purpose of your visit?" a baby version of Zeus asked.

"He has risen, and we would like to warn you about it. He has convinced Nyx, Erebus, and the others to fight. There is not much choice that to try to kill him. From the Grove of Dodona, I have received a prophecy.

 _Enemies, once, will join_

 _Combined to create_

 _Fail to save ones who try_

 _Win will be granted_

 _None to all will fail_

 _ **(AN: I am seriously terrible at making prophecies. The last few ones were created with the help of Dandelion~GriffinClaw's help. Please go check out her fanfictions, based on Harry Potter, called At the Wand.)**_

"This might be the darkest one yet." Rhea said, and all of us looked fearful. Reyna nudged me, and the Olympians were all discussing the prophecy, and I knew that this is the place we are not supposed to be. I ran out of the throne room, to the elevator, and Reyna was following me. We came down, and we got back to the apartment just as the clock read 8:30. Just barely made it.

"Mom!" I called, and Mom appeared.

"Percy, what happened?" she asked.

"Annabeth and Jason betrayed us." I said.

 **Reyna POV**

I watched as Percy and Sally talk, and Sally gave Percy a small light purple box, said a few words, and Percy relaxed.

"Percy, I think we should get to bed. It is almost Christmas, and if we need to do an entire day of shopping for gifts, we need our energy." I said, sort of cutting in.

"Mom, should I take her to my room?" Percy asked, and I metal facepalmed. Sally nodded, and Percy lead the way.

"Reyna, how was ice skating?" Percy asked.

"It was hard at first, but soon, I began to feel like I am a natural skater."

"Only because I gave you some help!"

"Oh, be quiet." I laughed, and we entered his room. Surprisingly, it was very neat. A light blue bed was tucked in the corner, a desk sitting across from it, and a small dresser next to the closet.

"Together? Or do you want me to sleep on the floor?" Percy asked, a bit pink, embarrassed.

"Percy." I said, giving him my _Are-you-serious_ look.

"Oh, together." he said, nodding. I pulled out my pajamas, ready to sleep.

"Percy, where is the bathroom?" I asked, and he pointed to what I had earlier assumed the bathroom.

 **Percy POV**

I am so embarrassed, I can't believe that it is the _second_ time I asked, and both time Reyna said yes. Oh jeez. This is going to be fun. Reyna returned, a small smile on her face.

"What's the smile?" I asked, a bit curious.

"Wait until Christmas." she said, and I sighed in disappointment, I was so curious. Suddenly, I felt a shift. An icy feeling came to me. I knew it was not an eidolon. It felt familiar, but dangerous. I tensed, and I pushed Reyna behind. I briefly saw Reyna's look of surprise. A swirl of black appeared, and out of that, stepped two figures, the two I now detested. They looked harmless.

"What do you want _Grace?_ " I spat, putting as much hatred upon that word. He smiled evilly, then looked at Reyna. I glanced at her, and her face shows this message: _You try to step one step closer to my Percy, you die_ directed to Annabeth. I sent the same message, but directed to Grace, saying that he will die if he tries to touch Reyna.

"I want Reyna." he said at last. I opened my mouth to say something, but got cut off by Reyna.

"Oh, you think you say that you will get me?" Reyna snapped, and her dogs appeared, sensing her emotion. I knew Grace had a bad experience trying to pet them. Aurum and Argentum are now officially on my favorite pets list, right up with Blackjack and Mrs. O' Leary. Jason's eyes widened, and Annabeth looked frightened. They ran through the portal again, and I sighed in relief. I turned to find Reyna half slumped over, struggling to keep awake.

"Reyna, just sleep okay?" I asked, "I will be there soon."

Reyna nodded, and fell asleep, sitting straight. I gently laid her down, and I climbed over her to the other side after I shut the light.

"Sleep well." I whispered in her ear, and I too, fell asleep.

" _Daddy, Daddy!" a little girl about the age of 5 came running up to me. I looked away from the horizon, and my little girl ran into my open arms._

" _Shannon, what is it?" I asked. Shannon has my jet black hair, and Reyna's dark brown eyes._ **(AN: If you read my previous fanfictions, you know I used that name before. It's just I really like that name.)**

" _Daddy, can you teach me the water apple trick again?" she asked, and I slowly showed her how to do it. Soon enough, a water Hacky Sack was held in Shannon hands. Her eyes were shining with pride, and I too smiled at the achievement._

 _My dream shifted._

 _It was just me and Reyna, walking along the beach. Reyna was wearing a white beach dress, one that rippled in the wind. I suddenly grinned, and I tackled Reyna sending us sprawling in the water. I got up helped her up, and called two hippocampi. We got on, and my dream self followed them. We suddenly stopped, and I brought her down to the bottom, where a palace stood. It was the one my Dad built for Mom, but she let me take it. Reyna's eyes filled with wonder, and I laughed. I pulled her close, not wanting her to get seperated from me by the harsh currents. We entered, and Reyna….._

 **Reyna POV**

I returned from the bathroom, and I found Percy waiting for me, wearing a pair of shorts and no shirt. I felt blush creeping up to my face, but I quickly tucked it down.

 _He is my boyfriend. If I were to marry him, I get to see him like this all the time!_ I reminded myself. Percy asked me what the smile was for, and I told him to wait until Christmas. Then Jason and Annabeth appeared, we dealt with them, and they left. I was so tired, my legs suddenly buckled, and I slumped over on the bed. Percy told me to sleep, but I was already up.

 _I was walking hand in hand with Percy, in the Garden of Bacchus._

" _Mommy!" a little girl of about 3 cried, running up to me._

" _What is it little Siren?" I asked, using baby voice. I bent down, let go of Percy's hand, and picked my little girl up. She has my long dark hair, and Percy's beautiful sea green eyes._

" _Mommy, I want my Boo Boo toy." Siren said, putting her fingers in her mouth. I laughed quietly, and I pulled out a cute little teddy from my little girl_

 _My dream shifted._

 _Percy and I were sitting in bed, and we were watching one of my favorite Disney movies other than Frozen: Moana. I watched the baby Moana keep on running to the water. I watched Moana grow up. I watched her sing_ How Far I'll Go, _and then I fell asleep, Percy's long comfortable arms around me._

 **Percy POV**

I suddenly woke up, and checked the time. Its was 8:30, and poked Reyna's stomach until she woke up.

"Percy, I don't want to wake up." she mumbled, still half asleep. I pulled her up, startling her.

"Percy," she begged, "I don't want to. This is the best rest I had since, almost never."

I just grinned, and kissed her.

"Reyna, we have to go shopping, remember?" I asked, and Reyna drifted off again, her head resting on my chest, tucked in my arms. I chuckled quietly, and tickled her.

"Percy!" she yelped, eyes popping open. Reyna jumped off, grabbed her clothes, and ran to the bathroom. I pulled on a T-shirt, and Reyna walked out of the bathroom, in a purple SPQR shirt and yoga pants.

"Reyna, do you like pancakes?" I asked.

"Duh, of course!" she said, giving me a very prominent eye roll. I grinned, because I already knew that blue pancakes were on the plate.

"Percy, we got the Lotus Card, ready to go shopping?" Mom asked once we were done, "Paul is taking care of Amanda today."

We both nodded, and made our way downstairs.

"Mom, what should we give Amanda?" I asked.

"I think we should give her a little outfit, like a dress and headband. That would make her so cute." Reyna said, and Mom nodded.

"I already have Reyna's Christmas present." I said, and Reyna put her hand on her chest in mock anger. I poked her stomach, and she giggled. _Whoa, where did that come from?_

"I already have an idea for your presents." Mom said.

"I know Percy's gift is going to really make him happy." Reyna said, and she whispered it to Mom.

 **Reyna POV**

"I think a framed picture of just Percy and me would be perfect." I whispered to Sally. She nodded, making me happy that I finally thought of a great present for Percy.

 _Sally is the best mom in the world._ I thought to myself.

"Where should we go first?" I asked, and we were soon on a shopping spree.

 **Sooooooo, how do you like that chapter? If I made any mistakes, please PM me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Shoutout to Nicole Smith, Juliette Krisy, Fae Liu, Leila Bulette, and Dandelion~GriffinClaw for giving me feedback on my previous stories! Please go read Dandelion's story based on Harry Potter, called At the Wand. I will see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **~WarriorAngelReads**


	9. First Fight, and This Happened

**Reyna: This is making me go crazy. Just tell me what it is!**

 **Percy: You will get it later.**

 **Me: Are you sure? *grins evilly***

 **Percy: *looks at me with an** _ **Are you that crazy**_ **look***

 **Me: Hey, you know there is something called joking right?**

 **Percy: Who knew this child could be so full of tricks?**

 **Me: Hey! I am NOT a child Percy. I am around the age you came to Camp.**

 **Reyna, in the meantime: *laughs***

 **Percy, at the same time: YOU WERE THAT YOUNG WHEN YOU CAME HERE?!**

 **Me: I got to Camp a year before Annabeth did, and later one of my siblings told me I was only 2 1/2.**

 **Percy: ….**

 **Leo, comes into the room: I heard the word joke. Is there in need of one?**

 **Me: I was messing with Percy, and he got a bit, um, upset. I told him I was joking, and he called me a child.**

 **Leo: Dude, not cool.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series or the Heros of Olympus, Rick Riordan does.**

 **Reyna POV**

I woke up to the sound of Percy calling _Merry Christmas_ in my ear. I didn't want to wake up. My dream made me so happy…

I shook off that thought, and sat up, still half asleep. My eyes opened, and a blast of colorful lights hit me.

"Whoops, guess I forgot to dim the lights." Percy said, after he saw me blinking quickly, trying to adjust to the cascades of color that floated across my eyes. Once they adjusted, I sat up.

"Percy, I think I have the best present for you, and you didn't realize it." I said, making Percy give me his adorable puppy eyes. I laughed, and gave him a kiss. With a jolt, I realized that the last time that happened, was, almost a month ago. Kissing him again felt correct, like I was now more, uh, _connected_ to him.

"We better get up fast." Percy said, and I slid out of bed first. I suddenly was hit with a wave of lightheadedness, and according to Percy later, I almost fell over. Percy caught me, and I tried to blink it off or something.

"What happened?" Percy asked.

"I think the elevation of my head went up too fast." I mumbled.

"We should go give presents." Percy said, and I ran to the bathroom to change. I emerged just before I saw Percy emerge from his room, wearing a ridiculously cheery Christmas sweater that looked like it was made my Dakota, drunk with Kool-Aid. I laughed at the sight, and Percy looked mock offended.

"Come one," Percy said, "We should give Amanda our present."

I smiled at the thought of Percy's dearing little sister. Our present is a teddy bear, a white one, holding a red heart that says _We love You_. I thought about my present for Percy. I had originally thought a picture was perfect, but Sally suggested a better one. A set of blue clothes that makes him look like an elf… I laughed again at the thought, as if the sweater wasn't enough.

"Goo goo!" Amanda cried when we walked in. I went over to Sally, and asked if I could hold her. She nodded, and I took held Amanda in my arms.

"Does Amanda like a hug?" I asked in a baby voice, and I hugged her, making her baby giggle ring across the room.

"Reyna, should we give Amanda her gift?" Percy asked, and I nodded, and so did Sally.

"Amanda needs teddy bear!" Percy said, and Amanda yanked the teddy bear out of Percy's hands, and hugged the teddy bear. I smiled again at the sight, because this make me feel happy that she is mortal, so no monsters could hurt her.

"Percy, Reyna and I have made a gift for you. Go put it on." Sally said, and Percy picked up the pile of blue, and went to change, a confused look on her face.

"Sally, I have a gift for you." I said, and I set Amanda down in her high chair. I brought out a small square package, and Sally opened it, and her eyes brimmed with happy tears when she saw the framed photo of Percy and me in Central Park. Even though she took the picture.

"Mom, what in the world?" Percy yelped from the bathroom when he saw how he looked. He walked out, and we exploded in laughter, including Amanda, who giggled and cooed, putting her fingers in her mouth, clutching her teddy. Sally whipped out her phone, and told us to stand around Percy the Elf, including Amanda. She took several pictures. Then, Sally also got into the photo by taking a selfie.

"Breakfast time!" Percy yelled once he got out of the elf thing. Blue Christmas pancakes appeared, and we started to eat. Amanda was eating her baby food.

"Mom, can we visit Camp?" Percy asked.

 **Percy POV**

Mom said yes, and I told her we will go there using our speed blessing. We quickly bundled up, took some essential things, like a weapon and some drachmas, and we left home after we ate.

"Reyna, do you feel like something is missing?" I asked, and Reyna looked at me like my head had suddenly turned blue or something.

"Yes, I do." After Reyna said that, she had this faraway look, a dream that she wanted to fulfil.

 _Damn it! If she knows…_

The elevator opened with a pleasant _Ding!_ , and we were off.

 _~~A while later~~_

"Guys! Percy is back!" Travis hollered after he saw us. Everyone came running, and hugs went around. Also, the Romans were visiting, so we also saw Hazel and Frank, who are the new praetors, Gwen, who was on a break from college, and the ever sugar high Dakota.

"ROOMF!" something barked, and it tackled me. Soon, I found myself getting a very wet sloppy lick from Mrs. O' Leary.

"Brother!" Tyson yelled, coming to me, giving me a bear hug. I detached myself from the hug.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!" I yelled, and everyone was cheering. I heard a _clip-clop_ , and I turned to find Chiron standing there, wearing a Merry Christmas shirt, apparently very happy to see me again.

"Percy, I heard what happened. But there was one detail that I can't tell who did that. Who were the people in black cloaks?" Chiron asked. I mouthed _I-will-tell-you-later, because-it's-private_. He nodded, and the group walked over to the amphitheater.

"Percy, could you tell us why you suddenly left us?" Katie asked, curious of what was going to happen.

"Erm, ummmm. I don't know where to start!" I cried in frustration.

"Percy, how about you start when you came back?" Will suggested.

"So about 4 months ago…" I started to talk about everything that happened, well, everything that happened that was not related to my love life. It went on for about half an hour.

"Prissy, while you were gone, Annabeth and Jason…" Clarisse started, but Reyna cut her off.

"We know what happened through Sally. Is it serious that you all rebelled against them? They have now become children of Him." Reyna inquired.

"Yep, that is true." Will said.

"Mhf. I think that Laurel and I should lead camp, I mean, we _are_ daughters of Nike." Holly sniffed. _**(AN: I think that is correct… Please do not get mad at me if it is wrong. Instead, please tell me the corrections. Also, I know for a face Laurel**_ _is_ _ **one of the people.)**_

"I think Percy and Reyna would be the best." Nico said, stepping out of the shadows. Everyone nodded, except for Holly and Laurel, who turned away with a "hmph". All of us rolled our eyes, and left. Except for Leo, Calypso, Hazel, Frank, Will, Nico, and Clarisse.

"Leo!" I yelled, giving one of my best friends a handshake.

"Hey Water Boy!" Leo greeted, his bright mischievous eyes telling me a prank was coming. I glanced at Reyna, and she was talking to Hazel, Frank, and Calypso.

"Clarisse, what exactly happened?" I asked.

"Well, they came back, and started to demand that we follow them. Even Chiron didn't want to. Then, we deserted them, and Nico came up with the suggestion of them following me, so they did. We held against them for a few months, and the two kept on disappearing and coming back, each time a darker tone in their eyes. Recently, Annabeth's eyes have turned to dark slate, and Jason's has become dark blue." she said. Suddenly, I felt my eyes glow, and Reyna's did too. I knew something was wrong, and drew the Riptide, and Reyna drew her sword. The others, seeing that we took out our weapons, took theirs out as well, Leo lit his hands, _**(AN: bad joke, NOT MY IDEA, blame my half sister once again…..)**_ Will nocked an arrow in his bow, and suddenly, 5 figures appeared. The middle seemed to be the leader. The others seemed to be the person's little attack squad. I couldn't see their eyes, but I knew the attack squad all bore smirks. They lowered their hoods, excluding the middle, to reveal the faces of Luke Castellan, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, and Octavian. They all held swords if Stygian iron, but more dangerous that Nico's sword.

"Attack them." the middle one said, in a voice that was sharper than a knife, more dangerous that a nuke, icer that the planet Pluto. The traitors charged at us, all coming after us. Luke went for me, Annabeth went for Clarisse, Octavian went for Will, and Jason went for Reyna. I snarled at the sight of my old enemy, even though he saved us at the end. Looks like Octavian joined them too. I was not surprised when I found out that he went as well. That scumbag always was looking for power, always trying to be the number 1 of the world. I used Artemis' blessing, and summoned a bow. When Luke charged at me, I shot an arrow, and each time, I hit where I intended to. Being an assassin sure helped.

"PERCY!" Reyna screamed, I hit Luke with a fatal bow shot, using Ares' blessing as well as Artemis. He collapsed, and never moved again. I looked at Reyna, and she was forced in a kneeling position, her sword taken away, and Jason's blade pressed to her throat.

"Let her go." I growled, and I felt my eyes glow. I felt the same sensation in my blood, coursing through my veins, and my body glowed, and out from the corner of my eyes, I saw a golden glow, and a feeling flowed through me. Power that I had never possessed, courage and strength beyond the limit, and I was then undefeatable. I imagined a spear in my hands, and sure enough, a spear appeared. I aimed right at Jason, just deadly enough, but not close to hurt Reyna. I would _never_ hurt my girl.

"Release her, retreat." the middle figure ordered again, and they all left, leaving Reyna lying on the floor, gently massaging her throat, trying to heal it. Chiron trotted over.

"Here, have some nectar." he said, offering a small canteen of nectar to her. Reyna sipped a little bit, and slowly, the line faded into a mark, and then nothing. I still had the golden glow on me, and Luke stirred. I though it wasn't possible. He managed to stagger to his feet, and thrust his hands outwards. Reyna suddenly was lifted into the air 20 feet with a wreath of black light, and it solidified to be ropes. Luke smirked, and left. Reyna suddenly fell, and I caught her. The ropes were snaking all over her body, binding her wrists, roping her ankles, preventing her from moving. The things even formed a gag, preventing her from speaking. The rope squeezed tightly, and with a gasp, Reyna was tugged out of my grasp to tumble on the floor, and from the pressure, she passed out.

"No." I mumbled, scooping her up again. I ran to the infirmary, and I laid Reyna down. The ropes were gone, but…..

"Chiron, can you take care of Reyna?" I asked, "I would like to visit Aenon."

Chiron nodded, and I gave a look to Reyna. Her normally tanned skin, now returned to a pale tan color. When Reyna was sleeping, I noticed her eyes relax, but now, they were closed, and looked like they were in pain. Her hands were clenched in fists, and the amber flames returned. I left the Big House, and went to my old cabin.

"Big brother!" someone squealed, and I was hit with a hug. I looked down to the beaming face of my little brother. I couldn't help smile at how cute he is, even at age 7.

"Hi Aenon." I said, hugging him back. His small form, only four feet, just reached my stomach.

"Big brother, I have been a good boy like you said!" Aenon cried, and, if possible, my smile widened. I squatted next to him.

"Have you learned you water powers yet?" I asked, and he nodded, and suddenly, I was hit in the face with a splash of water. I laughed, because it was the first time in years I had a surprise like that. I heard a scream again, and Aenon understood. He scuttled into his bed, and hid himself under the covers, leaving me free to run to the sound. It happened again, and this time, I located it to be the infirmary. I dashed in, to see Reyna hyperventilating, half awake.

"I saw this…" she said…

 **What did Reyna see? What did Luke do to her? What is happening? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Shoutout to all my friends who helped me, or gave me feedback. I am really thankful for all the support I have been getting, and that keeps me writing. Please review, and I will see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **~WarriorAngelReads**


	10. Together Forever

**Me: I promise you will get your chance Percy.**

 **Percy: Are you sure?**

 **Me: Hey, I keep my promises. If what happens in this chapter is calm, I could easily arrange that, but if you look for trouble, I can't guarantee it. I am only telling things that you say to put. *shrugs***

 **Percy, grumbles: You are like Annabeth when she was not evil.**

 **Me: Is that supposed to hurt or what?**

 **Percy: It says you are smart.**

 **Me: Do not give me that look! It could've been an insult, considering that Annabeth** _ **did**_ **really annoy you with her crazy smartness.**

 **Percy: Outsmarted a 17 year old, and you are what, twelve?** _(AN: This is not my real age. I skipped grades, so I am really younger than that.)_

 **Me: Duh… *facepalms***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series or the Heros of Olympus. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Thank you Leila Blue for helping me with this chapter! Also, earlier, I spelled her full name wrong, and didn't notice until now. This is her nickname.**

 **Percy POV**

"This has to happen! It needs to after what Reyna saw!" I cried, exasperated.

"We need to prepare either way. If this is a diluted version, we are in trouble. We need to prepare." Clarisse added. War council was taking place, and I kept on saying we had to get ready for the war. We _had_ to, or we'd all be crushed.

"Reyna saw one army, not three hundred. I think we can take on a gaggle of monsters." Connor said, "We have time."

"TRAVIS, THIS IS NOT LIKE THE WAR YOU HAVE EVER EXPERIENCED! THIS IS A WAR THAT BROKE THE CYCLE! THIS HAS TO BE TERRIBLE!" I yelled, "REYNA SAW AT LEAST 400 THOUSAND MONSTER COMING, NOT TO MENTION ANOTHER ARMY OF DEMIGODS!"

"The council has already decided. Connor, we have most of us saying that we need to prep. Unless you want to get killed." Reyna said, pushing her hand down on to the table to show authority. Connor suddenly rose to his feet, eyes glazed, and spoke in a different voice. The voice of an eidolon.

"You will not survive this."

Suddenly he slumped forward, eidolon leaving his body. The room was still with shock. A monster had made it into the boundaries. Something was wrong. We all leapt up and ran to Thalia's pine, but something was missing. _The Athena Parthenos was gone._

"This is not good! I think the war with Him has started." Will cried. We all rolled our eyes.

"Duh, Will. We all knew that. Have all your brain cells been spent on healing?" Clarisse snapped. Will turned a fiery red, and said nothing more. Chiron stroked his beard, ever the thoughtful advisor.

"A monster has already made it into Camp, and the Athena Parthenos is missing. These events have to be linked." I muttered under my breath. I was never good at thinking, but suddenly, the answer hit me like a baseball hit with a bat.

"Chiron, does the border also prevent His followers from coming in?" I asked Chiron, "If not, I think Chase and Grace took it."

"No, the border has never excluded any demigod." Chiron answered, and that's it. The border would've let Annabeth and Jason in, and they would've stolen it. The war has started, and there was nothing to do but prepare. Chiron galloped into the amphitheater, and blew the conch shell horn. All the demigods filled in the amphitheater, slowly.

"Monsters have been let into the Camp by Annabeth Chase and Jason Grace. They have stolen the Athena Parthenos. The war has been declared. We need to prepare. _**(AN: I have never rhymed in Fanfictions before…)**_ " I announced gravely, and the shocked faces of the campers didn't surprise me. Annabeth and Jason had once been part of the Seven of the Great Prophecy. To think that they were harming the camps they once protected with their lives…

A growl rippled through the air, and an entire pack of hellhounds dashed at the campers. Only a few had weapons, considering it was almost curfew. The few that had weapons were the members of the war council, Chiron, and Reyna. Will kept on shooting arrows, and they returned to him. Returning arrows. However, the hellhounds kept on moving, around the campers, circling them like vultures around a half dead animal in the sweltering desert heat.

"If we keep like this, we can't hit them! Everyone use bows!" I called, and I summoned bows for all of us. Well, except for the Stolls, because they were hopeless. Never-ending arrow quivers came with them as well. Each time a hellhound lunged, an arrow hit it. Soon, the large pack of 20 hounds slowly disintegrated into 10, 5, 2…

All but one.

That one, smart, keeping away from the others as they got killed.

That one, larger that all the others.

That one, able to shadow-travel everywhere, cleverly avoiding being hit.

That one, specifically seeming to target one person.

 _Me_.

The same stupid hellhound, trying to shadow travel to behind me, but disappears just before it got hit.

Slowly, the other campers snuck out, but we couldn't blame the for being scared of a 10 foot tall hellhound. Each time it got closer, the war council, not including Chiron, (he went to help the campers) formed a circle, all back to back, shoulder to shoulder. All the bows were fully drawn, and then the hellhound lunged, and the claws hit my face. They retreated, and again, it lunged at me. I couldn't stand the pain. It lunged one last time, and the claws hit my chest, slicing it partially open. I collapsed, and the others finally killed it. Reyna and Clarisse brought me to the creek, which was not too far. They placed me into the water, but the cuts only healed to scars. They wouldn't heal, not completely. I submerged, to let the abrasions on my face heal, but those wouldn't heal either. The wounds are cursed.

I sat up, gasping, as I realized what happened. I glanced down at the cuts on my chest, and when I saw the scars running from my right shoulder across my stomach, I almost wanted to pass out at how _horrid_ the curse was. Around each of the cuts was a dead, dull black color. I stood up with difficulty, and a suddenly wave of lightheadedness sprinted across my brain.

"Whoa there Prissy." Clarisse muttered. I walked out of the creek, and willed my clothes to dry, and stumbled, dazed from the sudden drift of energy leaving me. They helped me back to my cabin, where Aenon had fallen asleep, still burrowed under all of his blankets. I couldn't resist the urge to pull his head up to his pillow. I walked over to my bed, and Clarisse left.

"Reyna, don't leave me." I mumbled just before I fell asleep. I caught a glimpse of her eyes full of tears, trying to to cry, too choked up to speak. Then, I officially passed out.

 _~~Let's skip to a few days later, and the cursed cuts were healed by Apollo, Percy is fully functioning~~_

"Reyna, after we eat, meet me at the beach." I requested as we walked to the pavilion, "Wear a dress or something nice."

She nodded, surprised at the request. My heart pounded, not believing that I will do it. I saw Aenon sitting all alone at the Poseidon table, in his own little island. I gave him a sad little smile that told him I can't sit with him. He nodded, understanding. Aenon is smart for his age. I have seen him do slope and parabola and things like that. Even functions! _At age 7!_ I always wondered if he is also the son of Athena, or blessed by Athena, or his mother _was_ a child of Athena, or if his mother was a descendant of her.

Chiron started the meal, thanking the gods, and things like that. Then the nymphs came out, bringing platters of food. A watering aroma filled the air. _Pizza._ I took a few slices of cheese pizza, and I glanced at Reyna. I saw her choose everything healthy, like grilled chicken salad, or lean barbeque, and, umm, basically everything healthy yet yummy. Everyone was gawking at Reyna, except for the vegetarians, healthy crazy people, or the germaphobics _**(AN: I know, I know. It's not a real word, but you get my point right?)**_. Reyna payed no attention to them, and just went on eating. Soon, the dining pavilion became filled with clatters of forks, and the slight noise of slurping their drinks, echos of laughter ringing through the air.

Dinner passed, and Chiron stood up to make some announcements.

"Everyone, please welcome back Percy Jackson and Reyna Avila Ramírez Arellano!" CHiron said, and this was followed by a round of thunderous applause. Well, everyone clapped, but Holly and Laurel. I ignore them, because they're daughters of Nike, they think they _have_ to be the center of attention.

"Thanks everyone. Chiron and Reyna have agreed on this: we decided to move all the tables together, making one large table, so everyone could be like one large family." I announced, and it was followed by one outburst. By _Holly_ and _Laurel_.

"But that's stupid! What is the point of this if the point of camp is to show who is better? THERE HAS TO BE A WINNER!" Laurel protested.

"Yeah, there is no point. The camp does what we say. We say no! Unless someone wants to challenge our position at first place" Holly cried.

"How many times have you been a victim of the Great Prophecy?" I asked. Geez, they were getting annoying. Just like their mother, Nike.

"Umm… "

"How many times have you saved Olympus?" This was getting fun. We all knew the answer.

Silence.

"Have you been through Tartarus and back?"

"Ermmmmm, umm, no."

"Have you ever taken a dip in the Styx?"

Silence.

"How many titans have you killed?"

"Umm, uhhhhh, none?"

"Have you ever had to save Lord Zeus' thunderbolt?"

"No."

"Did you ever go to the Sea of Monsters?"

Silence.

"Have you ever been to the Labyrinth?"

"Uhhhh, no?"

"Have you ever had to battle the worst monsters in the world?"

"Does Queen Sess count?"

"No."

"Dang it!"

"Have you ever had to go through memory loss, and not be able to see your original home for months?"

Silence.

"Have you ever killed Pasiphaë's son?"

"No."

"Have you ever had to go through a Kindly One?"

Silence. I tried really hard to keep a stoic expression, and stood up, claiming victory, as the very daughters of _victory_ admitted their first defeat. The other campers suddenly exploded in cheering. Finally, the two that have tried to take over camp after Grace and Chase have been defeated. They kept on cheering until the campfire started, where cheesy sing-along songs were sung. I joined in as well, and suddenly, I was reminded with a jolt. I nudged Reyna, and apparently, she just remembered as well. We got up, and ran to change. I threw on a dress shirt, long khaki pants, and sandals. Well, ones that looked formal Then, Reyna emerged from the bathroom, wearing a light purple beach skirt with no side opening, and a white colored shirt that is covered in light blue lace. Her hair was pinned up in a bun, and she took this a bit far. Reyna had a small gold and silver heart colored necklace. I felt my mouth drop open, but I quickly shut it. We quickly ran to the beach.

"Reyna, just listen to me." I said, and the campers emerged from the campfire area. I picked her up, and ran into the water. Reyna yelped, but cooperated nonetheless. I ran into the deeper end, still close enough to see, and I created a bubble that encase both of us. I sent out a bubble trident and a bubble pair of dogs. The campers walked to us, curious. I pulled out the ring box, and got to one knee.

 **Reyna POV**

"Reyna, will you have the honor of becoming Mrs. Jackson?" Percy asked, and my eyes widened, filling with tears. Percy was holding a light purple ring box, and inside of it, was a beautiful silver ring, finished with a fair sized amethyst, and around that, was tiny blue green gems surrounding it.

"Yes!" I cried, and Percy slipping the ring onto my finger. He then rose up, and tackled he with a kiss, pressing me against the smooth, bubbly constraints of the bubble. Like the first kiss I had with Percy, I melted. My eyes leaked tears of happiness at the thought of me being with Percy forever. I tried blinking the tears away, but I just couldn't. Percy broke away, and with a huge, beaming smile on his face, he brought us to the surface, hand in hand. When we got up, the campers were standing there, and again, cheered. I couldn't help smile, and I saw Aenon run to Percy to give him a hug. Percy then turned back to the water, and I did to. He let go of my hand, and I was disappointed. However, the next thing made up for it. Out of water, letters formed this phrase: PERCY JACKSON AND REYNA AVILA RAMÍREZ ARELLANO FOREVER

surrounded with a heart. Percy then whistled, and a hippocampus swam up, the body glistening from the water.

"Come on Reyna." Percy said, and I climbed on behind him. He laughed, and a spout of water picked me up and put me in front of Percy. My clothes instantly dried, and the hippocampus suddenly moved forward.

Being on one of the fantastic animals made my heart soar, not to mention being with Percy. It gave me warmth, despite the cold water that was hitting my partially exposed leg. My skirt was a bit pushed up, but I didn't mind. Suddenly, it stopped, and once again, we slid into the water, again in a bubble, this time, Percy went a bit too Disney, and created a bubble carriage pulled by bubble horses, like a fairy godmother of some sort. I laughed, and with Percy sitting next to me, it was a thrill to see all the animals of the sea, even the most hostile ones, like sharks, were calm and kind, swimming around us. I saw schools of fish float by. There was even a baby sea turtle who came into the carriage and plopped onto Percy's hand. I smiled, and he put it back into the water. We suddenly stopped, and Percy told me to close my eyes. I did, and we floated through something, and my clothes dried. I kept my eyes closed, and took a breath. I breathed fine, and this even felt like the land.

"You can open your eyes now." Percy said, and I opened my eyes.

"Oh my gods Percy. It is beautiful." I breathed, and Percy smiled.

"This was my mother's, but she let me take it. If the war with Him is victorious, and we survive, this is where we will live." Percy said, and again, my eyes filled with happy tears. I gave him a tackle kiss, and for once, I didn't feel like something was missing.

 **This Preyna scene is adorable! Do you like it as well? Massive shoutout to Leila Blue for helping me with this chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, and I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **~WarriorAngelReads**


	11. The War Has Started, No One is Safe

**Me: I told you, I never go back on my promises.**

 **Percy: *still daydreaming about the proposal***

 **Reyna and I: PERCY! STOP DAYDREAMING!**

 **Percy: Huh?**

 **Me: Percy, you have to tell me what you did after that or your fans will be very upset.**

 **Percy: OH! Oops….**

 **Thank you Leila Blue for helping me with this chapter! Also, thanks you for giving me all the kind words that you give me! This inspires me to keep on writing!**

 **Leila: Um… okay?**

 **Also, my birthday was not to long ago! Happy birthday to me!**

 **Sorry for the long update!**

 **Reyna POV**

Percy brought me into the castle, and showed me around. The more I got to see, the lighter my heart felt. Soon, Percy brought me to the one place I wanted to see the most.

Our bedroom overlooking the underwater garden. I took one step inside, and even after seeing everything amazingly impossible possible, it took my breath away.

"Reyna, do you like it?" Percy asked nervously, running his hand through his hair.

"Are you kidding? I absolutely love it!" I cried.

Inside the bedroom, there was a vault ceiling. Hanging from the ceiling was a small, but elegant crystal chandelier, with seemingly never ending burning candles that filled the air with a sweet… Well, to me, it smelled like every good natural aroma. Wildflowers, fields of grass, the clean scent of rain, just anything related to nature.

I looked around more, and there was a balcony, overlooking the garden. I ran to the balcony, and Percy jogged behind, a smile on his face. Stepping out, I leaned as far as I could without falling. The balcony seems to be made of polished white quartz that reflected the water above it. In the garden, there were plants everywhere, ranging from roses to bluebells to small, but regal, willows. I sighed at the beautiful sight. This was making my life feel so much better, like I was finally connected to someone after losing Hylla to the Amazons.

I went back inside and took a real look at the bedroom. There is a large four poster bed, made using white birch, a natural-looking wood. The drapes are half transparent, and light blue, and the pillow cases are matching. Just the blankets are different. A sea green tint to it. Tucked in the other corner is a weapon rack. I thought it was suspicious, but what if we get attacked?

I saw a white painted door, and I went inside. A large bathroom greeted me. There was a Jacuzzi sitting to the back, on a raised platform. The bathtub was fair sized, on the large side, with flowers and flora lining the edges and a waterfall was gently pouring water into the tub, flowers floating along with it. On the side, there was a cabinet that already had shampoo, conditioner, body wash- things like that. I was amazed at this. There was no way it couldn't get better! But it did.

"Reyna!" I heard Percy call, and I walked outside to see him.

"Yeah? What's the matter?" I asked.

"I need to show you something that you will love. You will absolutely freak out at how… " Percy's voice trailed off.

"What is it?" I asked, but he grinned, and he walked out the door.

"OH! I forgot!" Percy suddenly cried while I was following him, and he facepalmed. I laughed

"Percy? What is it?" I asked.

"Everything here is enchanted. The bottles of shampoo and stuff is can never run out. The bars of soap will never run out, never shrink. The towels and facecloths are self cleaning, and they also fold themselves too." Percy said, and my mouth dropped open.

We arrived to a door, painted a bronze, gold, and silver. There was a plaque that said something in Greek: Ασημένιο και χρυσό. I squinted at it, only understanding one word: and.

"It means Silver and Gold." Percy said, and he opened the door. Inside, I saw my two dogs, Aurum and Argentum, lying in the fancy little dog beds that were there. I cried in delight, and ran to hug my dogs. They suddenly sensed me, and came up, tackling me with a hug. I couldn't help smile at this. Seeing this amazing palace, seeing my love, seeing my faithful pet companions; my day couldn't get better. Never had I _ever_ had a day like this.

I returned their hug with a hug of my own, and Percy made it a group hug. My heart was flying through the lovely blue skies, Percy beside me. I closed my eyes, and the dam I had built to hold all of my pain was disappeared along with all of the pain and sorrow. Finally, for the first time in my life, my heart felt whole and unburdened, and not a single crack or dent could penetrate the barrier of happiness around it.

"Reyna, we have to go." Percy said, and I released my dogs from my hug. They gave Percy a nudge, went back to the little beds, and fell fast asleep. I smiled; after all they've been through, they deserved their rest. I stood up, and Percy brought us to the front of the palace. We walked out the front door, hand in hand, and the bubble carriage was there. Percy opened the door, and helped me up, me being a bit tired from this late hour. Percy got in as well, and the carriage started to move.

"Reyna, do not scream or anything." Percy said, and I nodded. I was still a warrior, and I'm not scared of things that move. Well, this time, it was the _exact_ opposite of what I expected. Percy suddenly lifted me up, and put me on his lap. I blushed, but relaxed anyways. I was tired, but Percy, being near water, didn't seem drained at all. My eyes started to get heavy, and I started to fall asleep. Percy set me down, my head resting in his arms, and for the first time in years, I had a peaceful rest, no dreams at all.

 **Percy POV**

I had this impulse, and I obeyed it. I pulled Reyna to my lap, and she blushed, but she looked tired. Nevertheless, Reyna relaxed, and soon, started to fall asleep. I set her down in a comfortable position, her head resting in my arms. I smiled at the beautiful girl with me, sleeping, peaceful, nothing to bother her.

Suddenly, the carriage came to a stop, and I got out, scooping up Reyna. The carriage popped, and I started to walk to the cabins. I checked my watch that Tyson made me, a new one, and there was only 5 minutes until curfew. I started to jog the best I could without dropping her. I made it to the cabin, and I found a note written in Greek:

 _Percy and Reyna,_

 _Since you are visiting, I think it is best for you to stay in the Big House. If you plan to stay after to help the campers, you are welcome to. The rooms will be permanent as well._

 _Chiron_

I grinned, and set Reyna down on one of the beds. I was glad Reyna was also wearing something that seemed to be sleep-safe, and I climbed into the bed closest to her. The sound of the waves gently hitting the sand lulled me to sleep.

A sudden warmth hit me, and I felt another something come in next to me. Thank gods that the bottom bunks are large. I opened my eyes, but it was still night. I glanced at the warmth, and in the darkness, I saw the something, no, _someone_ come in. Reyna. I glanced at her, and she was also looking at me. I looked at the moon, and it told me it was about 1 in the morning, the moon still large and bright, shining. Looks like Artemis is happy. I looked back at Reyna, and she was fiddling with her ring. She turned her hand, and it shone like a crystal in a dark cave. The silver glowed merrily, sending a faint silvery light across her face. Reyna looked back at me, and her dark eyes shone, as shiny as the sea in a sunset, just as natural.

Hopefully

"Reyna, what brings you here?" I murmured, and Reyna just nudged me with her nose, and fell asleep. The answer is me. I smiled again, and I tucked Reyna's head over my arm, and I too, again, fell asleep, with a beautiful girl in my arms.

I woke up again, to the sound of songbirds singing their morning song. A warm stream of light hit my eyelids, and I opened them to see the beach calm, smooth, glittery. Reyna was still tucked with me, and I smiled at her celestial form. I suddenly realized, with a sudden surprise, I was sleeping with her in a hug. Would she be mad?

"Reyna, wake up." I called softly into her ear. Reyna woke up, yawning, stretching. I grinned, and checked my watch. 7:30. Hmm, not that bad for a person who wants to sleep all day.

"Percy," Reyna said softly, "Last night was fantastic."

I grinned, and got up, almost hitting my head on the top of the bunk. Reyna slid out of bed first, and chose her clothes. The usual yoga pants, and praetor things. Because of the peace between the camps, no one will be upset about Reyna wearing the armor. Well, except for Holly and Laurel.

"THERE MUST BE A WINNER!" Holly would scream.

"GREEKS WILL PREVAIL!" Laurel would screech.

Reyna ran into the bathroom, and I choose my clothes too. Hmm, maybe a jeans and praetor cape?

No.

Jeans and Camp Half-Blood t-shirt?

Yep. I quickly changed in them, and Reyna emerged from the bathroom moments later, hair still undone. Her long, straight, jet black hair was messed up, and from the determined look in her eyes, I knew what was coming.

"Percy, I'm going to teach you how to braid." Reyna announced.

Gosh dang it.

"Alright, but be warned, I might fail horribly." I said, and Reyna sat down on my bed.

"Percy, the most important thing about having your hair neat is to always have it brushed." Reyna instructed, and handed me a brush, "Just brush from the top to bottom. If you hit any tangles, just pick up that chunk, hold it firmly from the top, making sure no pain hit me while you brush it over, or, you could use your fingers then brush."

My brain was fried, but I tried it anyways. I slowly tried to brush the waist length hair, and suddenly, it seemed like a second nature.

"Great! Now, split my hair into three _equal_ sections, or as equal as possible." Reyna said, and I parted her hair to what looked to be about equal.

"Here is how you do it. First, take the rightmost part, and cross it over the middle part. Now, take the other…." Reyna told me all the steps, and I slowly tried to follow it. I did the first part, then the second part, and soon, Reyna's hair was braided as well as she could do it.

"Oh my gods Percy." Reyna gasped as she ran her hand along her hair.

"It is good?" I asked nervously. I did NOT want to do that again.

"It is amazing." Reyna answered, and I was really, really glad.

"Reyna, we better get going to breakfast." I said, and Reyna got up, and together, we walked to the dining pavilion. The tables were already rearranged, and everyone was eating together, like one happy family.

Well, except for Holly and Laurel.

Ugh, why do they have to be so difficult?

I walked over to Chiron, and he greeted me.

"Good morning Percy." he said, eyes twinkling.

"Chiron, we have decided to stay and help the campers, and my mom is alright with it. Frank and Hazel are now official praetors of New Rome." I said, and Chiron nodded. Reyna and I sat down, and the usual meal routine started.

"To the gods!" Chiron called, and a thunderous reply answered this blessing. Nymphs poured out of the trees, the usual clattering of forks, laughter, and talk descended upon us. Soon, all the food was eaten, and everyone went out of the dining pavilion to do the the normal activities.

"Percy, Reyna, we have some campers who need a swords instructor, and we also have a canoe race between the Athena cabin and the Hermes cabin." Chiron said.

"I will go to the canoe race." I said.

"I will be the swords instructor." Reyna said, and she gave me a confident smile as she left. I went to the canoe lake, where I found the Athena cabin and the Hermes cabin waiting.

"Hi Percy." Malcolm greeted.

"Hi everyone. How are you planning to do this race?" I asked, and was bombed with ideas. These were the two that were shouted the most.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE!" I yelled over the din, and they silenced, "The ones who want races between age group stand to the direction of the cabins! The ones who want two against two, stand to the other side!"

They all parted into two groups, and age group won.

"Age group won! Those who are 10 and younger, please stand over there. The others, sort out yourselves." I said, and I went to help the younger ones.

"Who is age 5?" I asked. Two girls raised their hands.

"Which cabin?"

"We do not know." one of them replied.

"That's fine. Can you please stand over there?" I asked, pointing to an area where the different age groups will stand.

"6?"

No one.

"7?"

A few people raised their hands. There were 4 people.

"Can you four please get into groups of two?" I asked, and they obeyed.

"8?"

None.

"9?"

8 people raised their hand. They divided into groups of two, and then, every person had a partner for a race.

"Malcolm, is everyone ready?" I asked, and we regrouped.

"Yes, but there is one 11 year old, and we are not sure what to do with her." he replied.

"There are two 5 year olds, but I think we shouldn't let them participate at the young age." I said, "We could let her take care of the younger ones and watch, so when they later get a chance, they will have a strategy." I said, and the three girls nodded, and sat by the bank to watch.

"Everyone listen up! I yelled, "The younger ones are going first. I would like the older campers to help them with the canoes!"

They did as I asked, and soon the 7 year olds went. I trailed them standing on water, and a pair of girls won.

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

"I am Sandra." one of them said.

"I am Melissa." the other said.

"Well Sandra and Melissa, great job! I will send you back to the bank, and when I call the winners, please stand up, alright?" I asked, and then nodded, and I sent a gentle wave to take all the younger ones back.

The races were going well. Of the nine year olds, a co-ed team won, their names are Evan and Daria. The 10 year olds winner was a pair of boys, by the names of Antoni and Josh. The eleven year olds, a co-ed team tied with a pair of girls. Co-ed was Elisi and Brenon. The girls were Viola and Vanessa.

11: co-ed, Brian and Nancy _**(AN: Hahahahahahaha. Well, you will understand of you helped me….)**_

12: girls, Sharda and Aleena

13: boys, Nick and Sam

14: tied, girls. Team 1: Alina and Jaida, Team 2: Shreena and Jessica

15: co-ed: Ava and Justin

16: girls, Alicia and Julia

17: boys, Connor and Travis, big surprise

That was all.

"Winners, come up!" I called, and they all came up: Sandra, Melissa, Evan, Daria, Antoni, Josh, Elisi, Brenon, Viola, Vanessa, Brian, Nancy, Sharda, Aleena, Nick, Sam, Alina, Jaida, Shreena, Jessica, Ava, Justin, Alicia, Julia, Connor, and Travis.

"Everyone give them a round of applause!" I called, and they all clapped, all being good sports. Then, everyone trickled out of the canoe area, and went of off to the the next activity.

 **Reyna POV**

I walked into the arena, and the amount of campers was very few. I did a quick headcount, and there were only 10 people. Not a very promising group. Looking at them, there seemed to be one 6 year old, 3 twelve year olds, 4 fourteen year olds, one 16 year old, and one 18 year old. Looking at the 18 year old, it made me uncomfortable, being around someone older that me that I didn't know.

"Everyone, gather around." I ordered, and they all formed a semicircle around me, with the older person too close for personal space.

"What are we going to do Miss Reyna?" the youngest one asked.

"Well first, what is the skill you are learning as of now?" I asked, and 10 answers came at me. The one most called was the disarming technique.

"The one most called is the disarming technique. We should teach the younger ones how to do it." I said, and the 6 year old spoke again.

"Miss Reyna, I do not know how to hold a sword. This is my first day." she said.

"I will teach Alysi." the 16 year old volunteered, and I nodded. The 16 year old went off to find a sword for, what is her name? Alysi. I turned to the others.

"Everyone, get a partner about your age and size." I ordered, and they all found partners, except for the 18 year old, who thought he was too good for anyone.

"Reyna!" I heard a voice behind me yell, and I recognized the voice. Percy had finished the canoe races. I turned to him, and I ran to meet him.

"Percy, we need teach them how to disarm." I said, and Percy's eyes widened.

"That technique took me years to get!" Percy cried, but went to help the anyways.

"Percy!" I called, "I'm going to help the younger kids with more basic skills."

Percy nodded, then took out the Riptide, and started teaching the others how to disarm.

"Alysi, have you got a sword yet?" I asked as I walked over to her. I saw her and the other girl rummaging in the sword shed.

"No." she said sadly.

"Alysi, try this." the other girl said, and pulled out a dagger. Alysi tried to swing it, but it wouldn't work.

"Alysi, who is your immortal parent?" I asked.

"Miss Reyna, my mom is Hecate." she said.

"Maybe fighting talent you have is magic." I said, and she nodded.

 **Percy POV**

"Dude, you better pay attention and stop staring at Reyna." I yelled for the 10th time at the 18 year old.

"Why should I?" he asked, absent minded "I like Reyna."

"Stop staring at my fiancé!" I cried, and he looked back with a jolt.

"Reyna's your fiancé?" he asked, angry. I nodded, and the rest of the class was staring at us, like an interesting tennis match. He yelled, and tried to strike me on the head. I blocked without even trying, no blessings, and he got knocked back.

"Seriously, Solaris, you should stop trying to get every girl that walked by you." one of the others said, shaking his head.

"Back to work!" I shouted, and they got back into where they were, well, except for Solaris. He kept on staring at Reyna.

"SOLARIS!" I yelled, and he jolted again. He scowled at me, but still got back to where he was.

"Again, the best combinations to use this with…." I said, and soon, they were sparring.

"Stop!" I said, and they stopped sparring, "We are going to have a championship match. The winner of all of them will spar me. If you do not want to do this extra sparring, you do not have to."

They all nodded, and waited for me to explain the rules.

"First, no hitting with the butt of the the sword. Second, no maiming. Third, no knocking unconscious. If any of you do this, you will automatically get disqualified. Fourth, there is a 2 minute time limit. If you get a tie, rock-paper-scissors it." I said, and they all nodded. Getting into partners, waiting for my cue.

"3… 2… 1… go!" I yelled, and I walked around, examining the fights.

"Solaris, you are out! You drew your sword along her arm." I called, and everyone stopped. The girl he was fighting was clutching her arm, and blood was seeping out at an alarming rate. I took out the ambrosia I always kept on me, and I gave it to her. She ate some of it, and the bleeding receded.

"But I didn't cheat!" Solaris whined, and I rolled my eyes.

"She saw you do it, and so did I. You are out, unless you want to get reported to Chiron for not following rules." I said, and he gave me a look of such hatred, and trudged to the benches.

"You get an extra 2 minutes!" I called, and immediately, the sparring continued. After two minutes, three rose to be the winners of the specific match.

"Take a quick break, then a match. Last one standing will be the winner." I said, and the one girl and two boys went to get some water. I heard a scream coming from Half-Blood Hill, and most campers ran there, weapons in hand, to intercept…

HOLY ZEUS.

The Chimera, full size, around 20 feet tall. A pack of hellhounds ran in, an entire legion of drancea came in, _another_ Clazmonian sow, and a group of around 20 demigods poured into camp.

"Class dismissed!" I yelled, and the demigods, smart ones, ran to the incoming army. I ran over to Reyna, and she turned to me. I grabbed Reyna's hand, and together, we ran to see the incoming horde of monsters.

"Reyna! Get Guido and we will kill it from the air!" I yelled, and she nodded. I whistled, and so did Reyna. Clazmonian sow was starting to head for Hestia's fire, the heart of Camp. In a flash, the two pegasi came to us, and we jumped on, and started to head to the danger.

"Percy! Bows!" Reyna said, and we both summoned bows, and started to shoot. I shot arrows coated with fire, and Reyna shot arrows covered in poison. The arrow force started to knock the pig backwards, to the sound, away from the hearth. Then, the pig finally noticed us, and we kept on hitting it. I pulled out a celestial arrow, a special one, and I shot it. The arrow hit the Clazmonian sow on the side, and it disintegrated. I turned Blackjack, and there the Chimera was hurting demigods by the dozen. I looked at Reyna, and she nodded.

"Blackjack, drop us near the Chimera." I said.

 _Sure boss, but will you be alright?_ He asked, and I nodded, Guido did the same thing, and we dove to the Chimera, and we jumped off, and still shooting arrows, we hit the monster, and it suddenly disappeared. I put the bow away, and drew the Riptide, and ran to the demigod army, where they were hitting the youngest campers, almost killing them. I ran to them, and started a fight.

"My mind went on autopilot." I remember telling Rick Riordan, the senior scribe about my experience after the Styx. That is what happened again. I summoned waves of water to pull the demigods away, and the army thinned. They were all lying on the ground, either heavily wounded or dead, but they were not all from me. Some of the campers I was training came to help. I suddenly saw Solaris make his way to Reyna, but Reyna dashed away to help the demigods fighting the drancea. Solaris tried to follow, but was challenged by one of the other demigods. The team and I slashed through the army, and soon, there were only 4 people left.

"Stand back!" I yelled, and the team stood back. I summoned two bolts of lighting, and it hit Luke and Octavian, and their bodies arched when it hit their left hand. I summoned spears to hit them, but they disappeared. The last of the drancea were destroyed by Reyna, and no one was left. The camp suddenly cheered, and lifted me and Reyna on their shoulders.

 _We only hit….. Oh my Gods_. I thought. Reyna and I, alone, have killed more that half the army.

 **This chapter is too long. I better stop. Anyways, thank you Leila Blue for helping me, even with your busy schedule. Also, thank you all for taking time out of your day to read what I wrote! I really am happy with all the amazing support I have gotten on this Fanficiton. This inspires to keep on writing for you guys!**

 **~WarriorAngelReads**


	12. I've been Hurt, Never to Come Back

Hello everyone

I am just saying that I will be quitting Fanfiction.

1\. My parents don't allow me to write

2\. I have gotten a lot of PMs saying that my stories are terrible, which really hurts me.

3\. I also do not have time anymore

Again, I am really sorry for those who like my stories. My sister just joined. Her name is WovenFromMoonlight.

~WarriorAngelReads


End file.
